Sadness and Anger Fluffs
by Orangebird124
Summary: A series of TearBrick one-shots. I own nothing! No rude or mean reviews, please! COMPLETE.
1. A Core Memory

A/N: Hello, everybody! Did you all think that I left the fandom? Nope! I've been reading some other stories and now I have another "Inside Out" story for you all! That's right; it's time for the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs"! We're talking Angry Tears, TearBrick, Sanger, heck, you name it! Lol! If you read and/or like the "Anger and Joy Fluffs", "Feanger Drabbles", "Fluffy Shorts with Fear and Sadness", "Fashion Disaster: a collection of stories" or even the "Brickoli Collection", then you'll love the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs"! This will consist in a series of one shot stories between Anger and Sadness wherever it's funny, heartwarming, tear-jerking and serious. However, most of them will be romantic! Remember, each story is separated from the previous ones. Okay, I'll stop talking now and start the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs"! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Inside Out" or the characters. Disney and Pixar own it.**

Sadness and Anger Fluffs

Chapter 1

A Core Memory

It was a normal day in San Francisco and Riley was on her way to school. Her Emotions, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear were guiding her there to make sure that she gets there on time.

"What a wonderful day." said Riley, as she inhaled the air and exhaled it out.

Just as she was about to go to her first class, she felt someone pull her back roughly. Riley turned around and saw a boy wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of a skull and he was smiling mischievously. It was Finn, the school bully and he was four years older than her.

"So, we meet again, Andersen." Finn chuckled mischievously.

Inside Headquarters, Anger was annoyed by Finn and he was staring at the screen.

"Oh-no, not that Finn again." the brick grumbled in annoyance. "Can't he just leave us alone for a day?"

"He scares me too much." whimpered Sadness nervously, as she stood by him.

"I know, kid." Anger said gently, as he patted her back. "I know."

"What do you want, Finn?" asked Riley, looking all agitated.

"Oh, nothing." replied Finn innocently and then changed the subject. "I heard that you like to cut school just so you can steal all of the candy from the candy store. Plus, you're dumb."

"How dare you say that to me!" exclaimed Riley, offended. "You know that I would never do such a thing like that!"

Suddenly, without warning, Finn snatched Riley's backpack and pulled out her homework from last night.

"Oh-no, that's our homework from last night!" screamed Fear.

"What is he going to do with it?" asked Sadness nervously.

"If he rips it, I swear…" Anger growled, as his fists tightened.

"Finn, you wouldn't!" Riley gasped.

"Oh, but I _would,_ Andersen." sneered Finn evilly.

"I worked really hard on that homework last night, so don't even think about ripping it!" she hollered.

"Oh, what a shame." he said unsympathetically, as he started to rip her homework in half.

"No!" Riley cried out in horror.

She watched helplessly as Finn ripped up her homework into pieces and it slowly fell down to the floor.

Back in Headquarters, Joy was shocked throughout the whole thing, Fear had fainted and Disgust had run out of the main room. By now, Sadness was at the fully upgraded console and she was already in tears.

"Our homework…" the teardrop sniffled, before wailing, "I-I-It's ruined!"

She pushed a button which made the console turn blue.

Tears aggressively formed in Riley's eyes before a tear managed to roll down her cheek as she dropped down to her knees. She started to do quiet sobs as Riley picked up a few pieces of her ripped up homework and looked at it. It was all gone and completely ruined.

"Oh, now you're gonna start crying over your _stupid_ homework?" asked Finn teasingly. "What a crybaby you are."

Hearing upon those words made Sadness cry so hard that it was loud and nonstop and this caused Anger's head to explode with fire. That was the last straw and he couldn't take it anymore. He stomped over to the console where the blue Emotion was and his stubby hands grabbed onto the levers.

"Oh, that is it!" shouted Anger angrily. "It's time to fight back! No one ever calls Riley a crybaby! No _one!_ "

The brick pushed the levers forward, making the console swirl a mixture of red and blue.

Riley dropped the pieces of her homework and looked up at Finn who was snickering. She was very furious even though the tears kept streaming down her cheeks. She stood up and pushed him to the locker.

"I am not a crybaby, Finn! I'm extremely smarter than you, I have a lot of friends and nobody wants to be around you because all you ever do is keep picking on me everyday and I'm so sick of it!" Riley yelled angrily, but teary eyed.

Suddenly, Finn's body started to shake and then he took off running away in surrender. Riley was satisfied with what she had done and she started to pick up the remaining pieces of her homework with a little help from her friend, Jordan.

Anger and Sadness were still standing at the console and stared at each other as they heard a _PING!_ A new mixed blue and red core memory was born.

"Look, Anger! Our first core memory!" exclaimed Sadness in amazement.

"Wow, would ya look at that, kiddo!" cried Anger excitedly.

They ran to the window to see what kind of a new Island of Personality would form. As the two Emotions watched, the island showed a statue of a girl chasing the bullies away.

"What do you think we should call this island, Anger?" asked Sadness curiously.

"I got it!" Anger announced, as he snapped his fingers. "We should call it Anti-bullying Island because we got Riley to stand up for herself and confront Finn!"

"I like that name for an island." Sadness said, smiling. "Oh, and Anger?"

"What?" he said.

She hugged him tightly and said happily, "Thank you for helping me."

Anger couldn't help but hug the teardrop back and responded, "You're very welcome, kid."

A minute later, the teardrop stopped the hug and she said, "You know, Anger, I've been thinking. We should hang out more often."

"What do you mean, kid?" said Anger, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Since I found my true purpose and that core memory we made, I feel like that I want to spend some time with you because you're my hero and I would do anything for you." Sadness confessed.

"Okay, I can respect that. I would love to spend some time with you too, Sadness." the brick answered, smiling.

They took each other's hands and looked at their new Island of Personality, Anti-bullying Island.

A/N: So, there you have it, guys! This was the first chapter of the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs" and I hope that you enjoyed it! I thought this would be a good start for this story by Anger and Sadness creating a core memory together since there aren't any stories about them doing that. Please review, follow and favorite this story because I would like for it to be as successful and hopefully it goes onto TV Tropes one day! I will be writing another TearBrick one-shot in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N: Ta-ta for now!


	2. Flowers

A/N: Hey, guys, it's me again. I just wanted to announce that I have almost ten reviews on my "Sadness and Anger Fluffs" and I would like to say thank you. This is a pretty good start, don't you think? Well, I have another chapter for you all, but like I said before, each one-shot story is separated from the others. This one is going to be a good one and in fact, I think that you are all going to enjoy it! Here is the second chapter of the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs" and it starts right now!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Inside Out" or the characters. Disney and Pixar own it.**

Chapter 2

Flowers

Sadness was at the flower shop and she was looking at the beautiful, colorful flowers. There were a bunch of flowers to choose from roses to daisies, sunflowers, cosmos, tulips, petunias and even daffodils. Sadness has liked Anger for over a month now and she thought that it would be nice if she got a little something for him.

"There's got to be some pretty flowers that Anger would like." said Sadness.

She kept looking around until she spotted some yellow daffodils and plucked three of them out.

"Anger would like these daffodils, but I gotta do better than that." the blue Emotion said, as she looked at them.

The teardrop continued to walk around the store and she picked out a few white tulips, red roses, purple petunias and blue cosmos.

"Well, I guess that should do it." Sadness replied, once she finished picking out the flowers.

Her hands were now completely full with a bouquet of flowers, so she walked over to the front counter and gently placed them down.

"Oh, are you finished already?" the female mind worker asked kindly.

"Yes, ma'am." Sadness responded.

"How would you like your flowers wrapped?" the mind worker asked.

"You can put it in a vase." the teardrop replied. "It's a gift for my friend, Anger."

"How very nice of you." the mind worker said. "Would you like a little card to go with?"

"Sure, I guess."

The mind worker gave Sadness a small, white card and she wrote the message down before handing it back to her. Then, the mind worker took the flowers and placed it down on the orange tissue paper. She folded under the bottom, wrapped up both sides and over while Sadness watched very carefully. Next, the mind worker took a short length of white ribbon and wrapped it around the bouquet before pinning the first piece of ribbon into the bouquet. She folded the other edge of the ribbon, pinned it into the bouquet and placed it into a glass vase. Lastly, she added some water into the vase and placed the card into the stand with the flowers.

"Alright, I finished it." the mind worker announced. "How does it look?"

Sadness looked at the now finished flowers and smiled.

"I think he's going to like it." she replied happily. "Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome. That'll be twenty six dollars and fifty three cents." the mind worker stated.

Sadness took out her wallet from her pocket and gave her twenty seven dollars and she got forty seven cents back in exchange. Then, the blue Emotion picked up the vase very gently and went straight to the door.

"Have a great day." the mind worker called cheerfully.

"I'll try to." Sadness called back.

The teardrop left the flower shop and headed back to Headquarters. She carefully carried the vase with two hands and always made sure that she watched where she was going. Sadness spotted a recall tube and went in as she held the vase close to her and made she that the water wouldn't jump around and the flowers stayed together.

When Sadness finally got back to Headquarters, she saw Joy with Fear at the console, Disgust sitting on the couch, filing her nails as usual and Anger organizing the Mind Manuals.

"I can't let Anger see these flowers." she whispered to herself. "It has to be a surprise."

Sadness quickly ran upstairs and into Anger's room. She placed the flowers on his desk and then left his room as she closed the door. She walked back downstairs and Anger was still organizing the Mind Manuals. Sadness took a deep breath and approached over to him.

"Hey, um, Anger?" she asked.

Anger stopped doing what he was doing and asked with concern, "What is it, kid?"

"Um, can you, uh, go to your room for a second?" the blue Emotion asked.

"Why would I do that?" asked Anger curiously.

"Please?" begged Sadness, as she got down on her knees.

Anger looked at her puppy-dog face with her puppy eyes and found it half adorable. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine." he said.

The brick walked upstairs to his room and Sadness followed him from behind.

"But you gotta at least tell me why you're asking me that…" Anger said, until his words were cut off short.

He noticed the bouquet of flowers on his desk. Anger took the card off from the stand and it read, ' _Thank you for always making me smile._ '.

"Um, do you like it?" asked Sadness, hoping that he'd say yes.

"Like it?" Anger said, smiling, as he ran over to the teardrop and hugged her tight. "I _love_ it!"

"Thanks…" replied Sadness, as she hugged Anger back.

"That means a lot to me, kiddo. Thank you." the brick said happily.

"You're welcome." Sadness said, grinning.

Just as the teardrop was about to go back downstairs, Anger grabbed her arms gently and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Uh, are you forgetting something, kiddo?" he asked lovingly.

"No," she answered. "Why do you- _mph!_ "

And just like that, Sadness' words were cut off as she felt Anger's warm lips pressing against her lips. Surprisingly, the kiss felt nice and she kissed him back softly. Anger gently rubbed the blue Emotion's back as she wrapped him around in an embrace. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, blushing.

"Wow, uh, I didn't expect that." said Sadness, blushing.

"Don't ever forget that moment, okay, kid?" said Anger, grinning.

"I'll never forget that, Anger." Sadness chuckled. "I promise."

They took each other's hands and walked back downstairs, still blushing.

A/N: Awwwww! Don't you all just love a dreamy, romantic TearBrick moment? Anyway, I hope that you all loved this chapter and please review, follow and favorite it! I'm trying my hardest to be creative and impress you all! I will be writing another TearBrick one-shot in the next chapter, so whatever you do, don't go anywhere!

THANK YOU & remember to review! Also, I will not accept rude or mean reviews!


	3. Missing Tie

A/N: What's up, everybody! I'm back with another TearBrick one-shot! That's right, this is the third chapter of the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs" and I think that this is starting to become a success thanks to you guys! First of all, in the last one-shot, StarNerve and Insider Sim said that Anger was a bit out of character, so I apologize for that. * **cries, sniffles** * But that's okay, because maybe there will be times when Anger doesn't feel like being angry and on the bright side, the last one-shot was still great! Okay, here's another TearBrick one-shot and I hope that you all enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own "Inside Out" and the cute couple. Disney and Pixar own it.**

Chapter 3

Missing Tie

It was a very busy morning in Headquarters and the Emotions were helping Riley get ready for the day. However, Anger was in his bedroom and he was extremely frustrated. He was running around, looking for his tie.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" Anger asked to himself desperately over and over again. "Where the _heck_ is my tie?!"

The brick looked under his bed and exclaimed in frustration, "Nope, nothing here!"

Next, he checked under and on top of his desk, including the desk drawer, but no tie.

"Come on, come on! My tie's gotta be around here somewhere!" he groaned in frustration, as his head started to steam.

Anger ran into his closet and searched from top to bottom, but no tie. Drawers, no tie. Nightstand, no tie. Newspaper bin, still no tie.

"I cannot go to work looking like this!" shouted Anger madly, as his head continued to steam. "Everyone's gonna make fun of me and I'll be embarrassed all day!"

By now, the brick's head was steaming like mad and without a choice, he exploded and his head erupted like a volcano. He lifted up his bed mattress with his stubby arms, but his tie wasn't there. He searched through the pillows, including the pillow cases, and still no tie.

"Oh, this is even worse than I thought it would be!" complained Anger angrily. "Why can't I find my _tie?!_ "

All of a sudden, Anger heard some soft knocks. He stomped over to the door and opened it. It was Sadness and she was standing outside of the hallway.

"What do you want, kid?" he growled angrily through his teeth clenched.

"Hi, Anger. I heard you shouting, so I just thought I'd check up on you." said Sadness with concern.

The brick rolled his eyes in annoyance and asked, "Sadness, do you know what's different about me?"

The blue Emotion looked at him for some time until she figured it out.

"You don't have your tie on. Am I correct?" she answered solemnly.

"Yes, that's right! I've been looking everywhere for my stupid tie and I can't seem to find it!" Anger announced seriously, as he placed his stubby hands onto his white shirt. "I looked in the closet, under my bed, every drawer, but no luck! It almost makes me feel like I wanna shout out that curse word I know!"

"Anger, just wear another tie." suggested Sadness calmly.

The brick, however, was against her idea as he could never replace his usual tie.

"What?! Are you kidding, Sadness?!" he yelled, as he placed his hands onto her shoulders. "This is the only tie I have and look, if I go down to work without my tie on, everyone is gonna make fun of me all day! All day!"

"I won't make fun of you, Anger." Sadness said softly. "You know, I feel very bad for you, so maybe I can help you look for your tie."

Anger stared at her for a while. He wanted to say no, after all, it was only a tie. If he said no, then Sadness would be crying for days and he would be ashamed of himself and wouldn't be at the console for a bit. Finally, Anger let out a sigh as he gave in.

"Okay, fine, you win, kid. We'll look for the tie together." he replied reluctantly.

A small smile slowly appeared on the teardrop's face and the two went out searching. First, they went into Joy's bedroom, no tie. Next, they went into Sadness' bedroom, no tie. Disgust's bedroom, no tie. Fear's bedroom, no tie. They went downstairs to the main room and looked under and on the sofa, still no tie. They checked the console, but still no tie!

"Oh, what's the point, kiddo?! We looked everywhere and we still haven't found my tie!" the brick groaned in frustration, before in sarcasm, "Great, just great."

"I know how you feel. I remember I was upset when Riley's teddy bear lost its head and Mom wasn't able to sew it back on." said Sadness sadly, as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I cried for a few days because that teddy bear was so important to her."

Anger's angry expression all of a sudden changed to a little sympathetic look, remembering the time when Riley was crying over her teddy bear losing its head back at Minnesota when she was young.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that." Anger said sympathetically. "I still wish that never happened, though."

"Me too, Anger." Sadness answered sadly. "Hey, there's one more place where we need to check and that's the Mind Manuals."

"The Mind Manuals! Kid, you're a genius!" exclaimed Anger, beaming up. "Come on, let's go!"

The two Emotions ran over to the Mind Manuals and Anger opened the first book to check through the pages, but no tie. When Sadness opened the second book, a red and gray zigzag tie slipped out from one of the pages and fell to the floor.

"Is this it, Anger?" Sadness asked, as she picked up the tie.

Anger looked at Sadness holding his tie and exclaimed, "My tie! You found my tie! Thank you, kiddo!"

"Um, you're welcome, I guess. Glad I could help you." complimented Sadness politely, as she gave him his tie. "I noticed you left it on the floor yesterday and I was gonna give it back to you, but you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you up."

"Then what was my tie doing in one of the Mind Manuals in the first place?" asked Anger seriously, as he put his tie on and tightened it.

"Sorry about that, Anger. I was using it for a bookmark while I was reading." she explained.

Anger sighed and said firmly, "Alright, I'll let you go this time, kid. However, that'll be the last time you'll use it. Clear?"

"Clear." the teardrop said, as she shook his stubby hand.

"Excellent. And by the way…" the brick said, grinning, as he gave her a peck on her forehead.

Sadness blushed as she touched her forehead to where Anger had kissed her.

"A-Anger, why did you do that?" she asked shyly.

"I did it because you made me feel better by calming me down when I was getting frustrated and we didn't give up." Anger explained, grinning. "Kiddo, thank you for helping me look for my tie."

"You're welcome." replied Sadness. "You know, we better get to the console now. Joy needs us."

"You're absolutely right, kid. So, let's get to work." agreed Anger.

When they got to the console, Joy was waiting for them.

"There you guys are! What took you two so long?" said Joy.

"It's a long story, Joy." Sadness replied slowly.

A/N: Well, there you have it, guys! Wasn't it nice of Sadness to help Anger look for his tie? I hope that you enjoyed reading it and please review, follow and favorite it! If you keep this up, I'll be writing more TearBrick one-shots to impress you all! Oh, just so you know, there will be another one-shot coming soon sometime in the future, but my guess to say that it's most likely going to come before Halloween. Once again, thanks for reading this chapter and see you in the next one-shot!

THANK YOU & _Adios!_ Remember, no rude or mean reviews! They will insult me!


	4. Trick or Treat

A/N: Hey, howdy, hey, everybody! Are you all ready for another chapter of the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs"? Well, guess what? It's here and this time, it's going to be a TearBrick Halloween one-shot just for all of you! I thought it would be nice if I wrote it since Halloween is coming up. Trust me, you are all going to like this and I'm very excited to start this right now! So sit back, relax and enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I strictly do not, I do repeat; do NOT own "Inside Out" and the characters. They belong to Disney and Pixar.**

Chapter 4

Trick or Treat

Anger woke up the next morning. He yawned as he stretched in bed. Then, he walked up to the calendar that was hanging on the wall, crossed off yesterday's date and came to today's date.

"Oh my gosh! It's Halloween!" gasped Anger excitedly.

Halloween was one of his most favorite holidays ever. There would be trick or treating, Halloween movies, ghost stories and everyone would be dressed up in their costumes. Anger raced over to his closet and took out his costume. Once he put his costume on which revealed to be a ghost, he looked in the mirror and grinned.

"Now to start the day off with scaring my friends." the brick said mischievously.

He walked downstairs to the main room and everyone was in their costumes. Joy was a wizard (of course without the beard), Sadness was a prisoner, Disgust was Elphaba from ' _Wicked_ ' and Fear was a royal servant.

 _Who should I scare first?_ Anger thought to himself.

He saw Fear writing down a list of all the possible negative outcomes and what Riley should be scared about today since it's Halloween. Anger slowly approached over to the raw nerve behind and…

"TRICK OR TREAT, BEANPOLE!" shouted Anger.

Fear screamed like a little girl as his list went flying in the air. Then, he ran off as fast as his legs could carry him. Anger burst out hysterically laughing, but stopped when he saw Joy and Disgust at the console, arguing.

"Oh, I'm gonna get them _so_ good…" the brick chuckled mischievously, as he rubbed his stubby hands together.

"Joy, I cannot believe you made Riley buy that ridiculous costume!" Disgust said in annoyance.

"Aw, come on, Disgust! Everyone is gonna love it!" said Joy, trying to stay optimistic.

"Oh, yeah, sure. That costume is gonna be a hit like last year." replied Disgust sarcastically, before hollering in frustration, "Why wouldn't you let _me_ pick out what costume Riley should wear?!"

"Because you can be…"

Joy's words were suddenly interrupted when Anger jumped in between them and cackled loudly, "TRICK OR TREAT!"

The two female Emotions screamed and ran away. Anger laughed once again, but due to him laughing so hard, he fell to the floor backwards.

"Oh, that's so funny!" he laughed.

Suddenly, he saw Sadness at the console and a mischievous smile slowly appeared on his face as he stopped laughing. All he needed to do was to give Sadness a good scare and then his work would be done.

"Gee, I hope everyone will love the costume Riley picked out this year." said Sadness solemnly.

Without warning, Anger popped up from behind the console and hollered loudly, "TRICK OR TREAT!"

Sadness screamed so loudly that she ended up bawling her eyes out like a newborn baby and ran straight up to her room and slammed the door shut. For the third time, Anger was rolling on the floor, laughing even harder.

"Oh, man! I got them so good!" Anger laughed. "Nothing can stop me now!"

The brick's laughter was suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He looked up and saw Joy, Disgust and Fear glaring at him.

"Do you really think that's funny, Anger?" asked Joy firmly, with her arms folded.

"Of course I do." replied Anger seriously, as he pushed himself back up. "It's Halloween!"

"Yeah, well, not only did you scare us, but you scared Sadness and you made her cry!" Fear stated unhappily.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." scolded Disgust dissatisfied. "Poor little Sadness could've had a heart attack!"

"Guys, it's not what you think, I swear!" protested Anger seriously. "I thought it would be funny to scare you all and then we would laugh altogether after that!"

Joy took two steps closer to him and replied madly, "Anger, you've been scaring us for the past twelve years, but this time, you went _way_ too far."

"I'm sorry I have to say this, but you need to go apologize to Sadness this instant." said Disgust unhappily.

That word replayed in Anger's mind over and over again until his head started to steam. Apologizing was not his style and he'd do anything to get away from it. Fire exploded from his head and he took his costume off.

"No!" the brick yelled angrily. "No way am I apologizing to her!"

"Anger, Sadness is very sensitive and the way you scared her was so harsh and you should know better than that." Joy said sternly.

"If you think that _I'm_ gonna apologize to Sadness, forget it!" the brick growled, as he turned away from his coworkers. "I ain't doing that, and that's final!"

Before one of them could say another word, Anger started to walk away from them and went up to his room. Once he entered his room, Anger slammed the door and locked it. He threw his costume to the floor and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Apologize to Sadness…" Anger grumbled to himself.

An hour later, Sadness had finally come out of her room, but the brick stayed where he was. The three Emotions did at one point tried to ask him to come out of his room, but only got a response, 'Get lost!'. Fear and Disgust decided to leave him alone, but Joy refused to give up. Joy kept trying to ask him to come out very calmly, but she was met with silence each time. Finally, the star gave up and left him all alone. Anger stared at the ceiling. He didn't move an inch from his bed, even when Riley went out trick or treating and when she went to the Halloween party at her school.

At last, night fell as Riley fell asleep and Anger was still in his room. For the first time in twelve years, he missed out on Halloween. A struck of guilt appeared on his face and he felt like he wanted to punch himself in the face, but that would only make things worse. If only he didn't scare Sadness in the first place, then none of this would've happened and he would not have been in his room all day. But it was too late.

Anger came out of his room and walked over to Sadness' room. Luckily, her door was halfway open and when he peeked through the door, he saw Sadness lying in her bed, unable to sleep. Anger knew that he had to apologize to her, even though he didn't want to, but he had no choice.

"Psst! Hey, are you awake, kid?" the brick whispered a bit loudly.

This got the teardrop's attention and she turned to him.

"Oh, hey, Anger. You wanna scare me again?" muttered Sadness.

"No, that's not what I'm here for." answered Anger calmly, but seriously. "I came here to apologize to you."

"Oh, you did, huh?" Sadness said quietly.

Anger entered her room and sat next to her on her bed as the blue Emotion sat up.

"Sadness, I'm very sorry for scaring you so harshly. I didn't know you were very sensitive and I didn't mean to make you cry. Will you forgive me?" he apologized sympathetically.

Sadness stared at Anger for a short time until a small smile grew on her face.

"That's okay, Anger. I forgive you." she said hopefully. "I gotta tell you something, you were a great ghost even though you scared me real good."

"Thanks, kiddo." Anger said, smiling, as he playfully ruffled with her blue hair.

Sadness couldn't help but giggle a bit. She loved it when Anger ruffled around with her hair because it felt special to her, whenever she did something good and it usually cheered her up whenever she was feeling sad. Suddenly, Anger moved a bit closer to her and gently grabbed her wrists.

"Before I go…" he said happily.

The brick leaned in and kissed Sadness' lips softly which caused her face to turn pale pink. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she kissed Anger back softly as well. It was a kiss that had been shared between the two of them which felt like forever, but it only lasted for thirty seconds. They pulled away and stared into each other.

"Good night, kid." said Anger, blushing.

"Good night, Anger." the teardrop replied, blushing like mad.

She watched him leave the room and gently closed the door. The blue Emotion gently touched her lips before turning over and falling fast asleep with a big smile on her face. When she woke up the next day, she noticed that there was a basket filled with candy, chocolate, cookies and pretzels on the couch. There was a name tag for her which read, ' _Happy Halloween, Sadness. Love, Anger_ '.

"Oh, thanks, Anger." chuckled Sadness, as her cheeks started blushing again.

"You're very welcome, kiddo." replied Anger sweetly, as he walked up to her. "I hope this makes you feel better because the sweets can cure the blues."

"They sure can." said Sadness happily. "Happy Halloween, Anger."

"Same to you too, kid."

Their smiles grew bigger and they shared another passionate kiss on the lips. Maybe this year's Halloween wasn't so bad after all and it was all thanks to Anger. He fixed his mistake by apologizing to Sadness and he would be looking forward to next year's Halloween.

A/N: Yes! There you guys go! That was a TearBrick Halloween one-shot for you all and I hope that you all enjoyed it! Now, I would like to say that I did the very best I could since I'm trying my hardest to be creative and impress you all. I can seriously bring my O.T.P., TearBrick into the fandom until the day I die. So, please follow, favorite and review this chapter! Come on, guys, I need a lot of reviews so that way this story can become a big success! Do you know how hard I'm trying? Well, in that case, I hope you guys have an awesome Halloween and I'll be writing the next one-shot in November!

THANK YOU & Happy Halloween, everybody! Reviews are more than welcome, but flames are banished!


	5. Sympathy

A/N: So, did everybody have a great Halloween? Good, because it is now time for another TearBrick one-shot! Yes, I know you guys are all excited to see this, and I am too. Well, I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and for your feedback. It really means a lot to me. I can't believe I got twenty five reviews already and I'm happy! Okay, I better stop talking and start the next one-shot now, so I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.

 **Disclaimer: Do I own "Inside Out"? No, I do not. Disney and Pixar own it.**

Chapter 5

Sympathy

It has been a week since Joy and Sadness returned to Headquarters and Riley getting used to her new home in San Francisco. All of the Islands of Personalities have been upgraded, the core memories have been recovered and Riley has been back to normal ever since. That night, Anger was on Dream Duty and he saw Riley and Rainbow Unicorn standing in front of a building that was on fire. They were firefighters.

"Come on, Rainbow Unicorn!" announced Riley courageously. "Let's save those people and get that fire out!"

"Help! Help!" screamed a male citizen from the window. "Rescue me!"

"Don't worry!" Rainbow Unicorn cried. "We'll save…"

But unfortunately, the dream was interrupted by the static. The giant monitor was now completely covered with static and of course, Dream Productions was having connection issues.

"Ahhh! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" shouted Anger in frustration. "Are you kidding me, Dream Productions?! This was _just_ getting good!"

The brick's head was now steaming and he waited for something else to appear on the monitor, but nothing came on and it was completely black. There was nothing but silence that filled the main room. Suddenly, he heard some sniffling. He got out of his chair and decided to follow it. Anger could've sworn that Sadness was crying as usual, and just as he predicted, he saw Sadness crying by the Mind Manuals.

"Sadness, is that you?" he called out with concern, but seriously.

Sadness looked up and saw Anger for a second before she put her head back down on her knees and continued to cry. Normally, Anger wasn't that much of a comforting person and he felt like he wanted to leave her alone and let her cry in peace, but something prevented him from doing that. He kept looking at her and approached over to her.

"Hey, what's the matter, kid? Why are you crying?" he asked comfortably. "Did I do something?"

"No, not this time." Sadness sobbed, as her voice was muffled.

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't get upset or mad." Anger said calmly, but seriously. "I'll listen to whatever is bothering you."

Without even thinking, Sadness pulled Anger into a tight hug. Anger gave out a silent growl and sighed because he didn't want to release his temper when he was around her. She was hugging him like a giant teddy bear and the brick allowed her to hug him for a bit since he wasn't that much of a hugger until the sobbing subsided.

"Are you done yet?" the brick asked impatiently.

The teardrop pulled away from the hug and nodded as she gave out a sniffle.

Anger took a deep breath and asked calmly, "Okay, now tell me, Sadness. Why were you crying?"

"Bi… Bing Bong…" said Sadness sadly.

"Bing Bong?" Anger said curiously, as he raised his eyebrow. "You mean that imaginary guy who smells like cotton candy with the long trunk, fuzzy tail and those whiskers?"

"Yeah, that's him." the blue Emotion sighed sadly. "Anger, do you remember that day during the first day of school incident when Joy and I accidentally got sucked out of Headquarters?"

"Yes, I still remember." he replied, as he thought over that memory.

Sadness took a deep breath and explained as she tried not to cry again, "Well, this morning when I woke up, for some strange reason, I remembered that after Joy found me, she wasn't with Bing Bong. I wanted to know what happened to him and she said that they used his rocket to fly out of the Memory Dump by singing his theme song, but there wasn't enough song power. When they tried again for the third time, Bing Bong jumped out of his rocket to help Joy escape and now he's gone. I miss him so much."

The brick was briefly touched by what Sadness said and he started to feel a bit bad for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, kiddo." said Anger sorrowfully. "I know how much you miss him. But there's only one thing that you got to do."

"What's that?" she asked curiously, but solemnly.

All of a sudden, Anger became stern and serious with her. Well, not too stern, but it was mostly serious.

"You have to move on." he answered seriously.

The teardrop became silent for a moment. How could she move on? After getting to know each other and after all they've been through for the past eleven years she should move on? Tears began to fill her eyes once again.

"Move on? But I can't, Anger." Sadness replied tearfully. "I can't live without Bing Bong."

Anger shook his head and explained calmly, but very seriously, "No buts. You have to move on, Sadness. I don't mean to act like that beanpole, but you can't spend the rest of your life mourning over him. It's not good for your health and it's not good for him either because it'd make him feel guilty."

"But if I move on, I'll forget him just like what Riley did when she grew up. I don't want to lose anybody!" she sobbed.

Now Anger's usual serious expression went away and he was completely feeling bad for her. He gently pulled her into a hug as she cried into his chest while hugging him. He felt his suit getting wet with her tears, but it didn't matter to him. Anger didn't like it when Sadness cried, not because it annoyed him, it was because he was showing her sympathy. Surprisingly, tonight was very different for him since he didn't like hugs.

"I want Bing Bong!" wailed Sadness.

"I know you do, kiddo." Anger replied softly.

The brick hugged Sadness a little bit tighter and he stroked her hair slowly. At least he was trying to comfort someone for the first time instead of just yelling at them to stop or completely ignore them.

"Shh…" he shushed quietly, as he kept stroking her hair.

Anger waited patiently until the blue Emotion stopped crying and when it finally stopped, he released the hug. However, the tears kept streaming down her cheeks. He shook his head once again and placed both of his hands on the sides of her face.

"No crying, okay, kid?" Anger said softly, as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I don't want to see you like this."

Sadness gave out a small hiccup and sniffled, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." the brick said, as he pulled Sadness closer to him. "Look, just because you're moving on from someone's death, doesn't mean that you're forgetting them. It means you're doing them a favor by continuing to live on with your life. You should be proud that you still have us and you found your purpose."

"But nothing is supposed to come back from the Memory Dump, right?" the blue Emotion asked sadly.

"Well, yeah, but listen. You will never forget Bing Bong when you move on, kiddo." answered Anger calmly. "He's watching over us and he's in our hearts now even though you can't see him. Does that make sense?"

The teardrop gave out a little smile and nodded as she said, "I think it makes sense now. Even though I miss him, I promise I'll move on."

"Atta girl!" said Anger happily, as he ruffled with her hair.

Sadness gave out a small giggle as she stood up. She was feeling a lot better now and was about to leave when Anger stopped her.

"Can you do me a favor? Please don't tell anyone about this, thinking I have a soft side or something." the brick quickly spoke seriously.

"Don't worry, Anger. I promise I won't tell anyone and I can keep this a secret." Sadness said, smiling. "Good night."

She pecked him on the cheek and left. Anger was surprised and gently rubbed his cheek to where Sadness had kissed him.

"Wow!" he whispered in amazement.

Suddenly, a different dream started playing. Perhaps Dream Productions was working again for now. Anger smiled to himself, walked back over to the console and sat down as he watched the dream. Even though he didn't like to comfort someone, he did it and he felt very proud of himself.

 _Anger, you have done it again._ Anger thought to himself proudly.

A/N: Wow. Wasn't that heartwarming or what? You know what I also like about TearBrick? I really like it when there are heartwarming moments between them and I thought it'd be really sweet if I wrote one out for all of you. Look, I know, I _know_ that Anger doesn't like to comfort people, but it just popped into my mind and I wanted to write one out so bad! Anyway, this one-shot took place after the events of "Inside Out" and did you cry when Bing Bong disappeared into the Memory Dump? I didn't cry, but I felt sad for him. You know, it's okay to cry when you lose someone you loved, but you need to move on because that's the most important thing. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this and please, PLEASE review, follow and favorite this story! I really want this story to be a success! I'll be writing the next one-shot soon, so whatever you do, don't go anywhere!

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now! Remember, reviews are more than welcome, but mean reviews aren't! Also, I could really use a hug right now…


	6. Seven Minutes in Heaven

A/N: Happy Veteran's Day, everybody! Wow, can you believe that the year is almost over? Well, it's not technically over yet, I mean we still have to get through Thanksgiving, Hanukkah, Christmas and Kwanzaa first. But I wanted to let you all know that I have written another TearBrick one-shot for you all, but this time, it's going to be a much funnier one! I hope you all enjoy this next one-shot as much as I do!

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own "Inside Out", including the cutest couple. Disney and Pixar own it respectively.**

Chapter 6

Seven Minutes in Heaven

"Hey! Let us out! This isn't funny!" shouted Anger madly, as he banged his fists on the locked door.

Joy, Disgust and Fear were outside, and they trapped Sadness and Anger in a closet. It was all because they wanted to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.

"You guys are not coming out until you kiss!" Disgust said, with her arms folded.

"Please let us out!" begged Sadness, through the door. "We need to be at the console!"

Joy checked the timer in her hand and said, "Sorry, but the timer is already ticking and if it goes off, I'm gonna keep restarting it until you kiss!"

"That's not how it works, Joy!" Anger yelled.

"Well, in my version, it does!" the star replied back.

"Yeah, what Joy said." answered Fear in agreement.

To be truthful, Disgust and Fear wanted to do Joy's own version of Seven Minutes in Heaven. After all, it had already been more than seven minutes. All of a sudden, Sadness started to have a panic attack.

"Oh, this is bad!" the blue Emotion whimpered. "We're gonna be trapped in here for the rest of our lives!"

"Sadness." said Anger.

"We'll never get to watch the funny movie where the dog dies again!"

"Sadness." Anger repeated impatiently.

"We're gonna starve to death and we won't be able to know what Riley is…"

"SADNESS!" Anger finally barked at her.

Sadness stopped panicking and asked calmly, "Yeah?"

The brick took a deep breath and told her in a calm, but serious tone of voice, "We're not going to be trapped in here forever. I'm gonna get us out of here soon."

"Hey, less talking, more kissing!" interrupted Joy, as she knocked on the door.

Suddenly, Anger couldn't take it anymore. His head started to steam and he started to kick the door very hard, just as Sadness took a step back.

"YOU UNLOCK THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" the brick yelled loudly, as he kicked the door repeatedly.

"Anger, kicking the door down isn't going to work." reprimanded Disgust seriously.

"Oh, yes, it _will!_ " Anger snarled, as he kept on kicking the door. "You cannot keep me and the kid in here forever!"

"I'll be very happy to let you guys out _after_ you kiss." Joy said. "But first, Anger, you have to take your tie off."

Anger stopped kicking the door and stood there in silence for a minute or two. He couldn't have heard it right. His head started to steam again which Sadness noticed.

"Um, Anger, are you okay?" she asked with concern.

" _WHAT?!_ " he exploded furiously. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR _MIND?!_ "

"Would you rather listen to the Tripledent Gum commercial instead?" asked Fear, through the door.

"No, beanpole, if you start playing that gum commercial, I swear…" the brick growled angrily, as he clenched his fists.

"What are you gonna do, strangle me to death in my sleep?" Fear asked, through the door.

"Probably!" Anger shouted, which caused the raw nerve to yelp.

"Please do it, Anger." encouraged Sadness solemnly.

He looked at the teardrop for a moment. At first, he didn't want to take his tie off, but if he did, maybe Joy would change her mind and they would be free. The brick couldn't stay mad at those cute puppy eyes and groaned in defeat as he began to loosen his tie and then he took it off.

"Is it off yet?" asked Joy, through the door.

"Yes, it's off!" the brick shouted. "Now let us out!"

"For the last time, you'll come out after you kiss!" Joy said, through the door.

"Joy, you can't be doing this to us!" Sadness said seriously. "Anger and I are just coworkers!"

"Liar! You guys are more than just coworkers and I know it!" replied Joy, through the door.

"She can and will, Sadness!" said Disgust, through the door. "Now pucker up!"

"But, but…" the teardrop stammered nervously.

"Do it!" the three Emotions shouted in unison.

Without a choice, Sadness pulled Anger close to her and kissed him fully on the lips. Anger's eyes widened in shock, but then he kissed her back gently. The door was finally unlocked by Fear and the three Emotions were trying their hardest not to laugh at them. Luckily, the kiss only lasted for a short time and when Sadness and Anger pulled away, their cheeks were blushing.

"Wow, kid. You're a great kisser." chuckled Anger.

"Thanks, Anger. It was all for you." Sadness replied politely, as she blushed deeply.

Anger gave out a warm smile as he put his tie back on and tightened it. Then, he gave her a pat on the back.

" _Anger and Sadness sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ " Joy, Disgust and Fear chanted in a sing-song voice. " _First comes…_ "

This caused the brick to yell out in frustration as the flames burst from the top of his head.

A/N: Oh, man! Wasn't this one-shot hilarious or what? Lol! So, there you guys have it! Just in case if this was short, then I apologize for that. I hope you enjoyed Sadness and Anger playing Seven Minutes in Heaven and please review, follow and favorite this chapter! I could seriously appreciate it if you guys gave me lots of reviews, favorites and followers because I'm trying to make this story a big success! Also, the next one-shot will be coming up soon! So whatever you do, don't go anywhere!

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now! Also, I won't accept rude or mean reviews!


	7. When Anger gets Sick

A/N: Hi, guys! I'm back with another TearBrick one-shot to impress you all! I bet you thought this going to be late, huh? Nope! It's right on time and believe it or not, I was Christmas shopping while writing this chapter at the same time! So, once again, thanks for the reviews in the last chapter and let's see how this next chapter will go!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Inside Out". Never have, never will.**

Chapter 7

When Anger gets Sick

Anger sat up in his bed as he coughed very loudly. To be truthful, he's been sick for the past three days and his temperature was 100.3 so he had the fever. He took a tissue from his nightstand, blew his nose, crumbled it and tossed it into his garbage bin like it was a basketball going down the hoop. Anger hated having his sick days because he wouldn't be able to control Riley when it came to a hockey game. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone knocking on his door softly.

"Come in." the brick grumbled weakly, as he coughed. "You don't have to knock."

The door slowly opened which revealed to be Sadness, carrying a tray of hot, steaming soup with crackers on the side, a glass of water and a newspaper.

"Hi, Anger. How are you feeling?" greeted Sadness softly, as she approached over to him.

"Hi, kid. Not so good. My throat hurts, I've been coughing and sneezing a lot and my temperature is still up." Anger replied weakly, before coughing again.

"Oh, that's too bad." the blue Emotion said solemnly. "You've been missing out on a lot of things and it's just not the same without you."

"Yeah, I know. Why does it have to be me with those sick days?" said Anger, looking all agitated, but weakly. "It's just not fair and heck, I can't even get out of bed."

"Well, when you're sick, you have to rest." Sadness said seriously, but softly, as she put the tray down in front of him. "Look, I got you your newspaper, a glass of cold water and soup with crackers on the side."

Anger sat up and stared at the hot, steaming soup and inside the bowl, there was a small message that read, ' _Get well soon_ '.

"Thanks. That was very kind of you, kiddo." the brick said weakly, as he smiled a little. "Did you make this yourself?"

Sadness placed her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth a little and answered slowly, "Well, I had a little help from Joy. You should taste it. It's really good."

He picked the spoon up, placed it into the soup as Anger slowly stirred it a little, gently blew on it and ate a spoonful.

"Do you like it, Anger?" she said hopefully. "It's cheddar cheese."

"Hmm, not bad. This is as good as those hot dogs from…" Anger said, before he got cut off as he started coughing very loudly again.

The teardrop moved the tray aside and started to pat his back gently.

"Easy, Anger…" Sadness said soothingly.

The harder he coughed, the softer she patted his back until it stopped. Anger took a sip of water and then he cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that, kid. Curse these coughs and those lousy sick days." murmured Anger weakly, but a bit annoyed.

"It's okay. What were you saying before?" the teardrop said, as she moved the tray back to him.

"I was saying that this soup is as good as those hot dogs from that carnival we went to, Sadness." Anger said weakly. "You and Joy must be good chefs."

"Aw, thanks, I guess. We did the best we could." Sadness said, smiling a little. "Why don't you try dipping one of those crackers into the soup? It gives you some more texture."

Anger opened up the packet of crackers, dipped it into the soup and took a bite. He tried it again and popped the whole cracker into his mouth and then he swallowed it.

"It's not that bad, kiddo." he said weakly. "You're right; these crackers do taste better when you dip them in the soup."

The blue Emotion smiled a little and gave him a kiss on his forehead which made Anger blush.

"I think I have to go back to work now, Anger." Sadness replied sadly, but slowly. "You get some rest now, and I'll be back to check up on you later in the evening."

"You're not gonna stay with me, Sadness?" asked Anger seriously, but weakly.

"I wish I could, but Riley needs me and I have to be there for her." replied Sadness solemnly. "When I come back, I'll give you some updates, okay?"

"Okay…" the brick grumbled.

Sadness gave Anger another tender peck on his forehead and took the tray away. Before she left his room, the teardrop gave out a small wave and Anger slowly waved back at her. She gently closed the door and Anger ate his soup with his crackers while reading the newspaper as usual, except that he was in bed and not on the couch. A half hour later, the brick's eyes began to droop. He tried to stay awake, but he remembered what Sadness said, so he pulled the blanket up to him and fell asleep. However, the brick was having some trouble sleeping due to either him sweating or trying to flip his pillow over for a cool side every few minutes. Anger wanted to call Sadness for help, but he was too sick to yell, so he finally ended up sleeping throughout the day.

That evening, just as Riley fell asleep, Sadness peeked through the door and saw Anger sleeping. She checked to see if the coast was clear which it was, so she went in and tip toed very quietly over to his bed. When Anger woke up, he saw Sadness by his side. She was holding a bottle with a spoon on one hand and a thermometer on her other hand.

"Hi, Anger. I told you I was gonna come back." she said softly. "Did you get any rest?"

"I tried to, kiddo, but I couldn't get any rest." Anger said weakly, but grumpily. "It could've been either me sweating to death or my pillow was very uncomfortable."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Anger." said Sadness sympathetically. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that Riley won her hockey game and we went out to celebrate."

"Wow, that's good for her." replied Anger weakly, as he sat up once again. "She definitely deserves to win that hockey game."

"You bet." the teardrop stated. "Oh, Joy says that you have to take your medicine."

"Sadness, you gotta be kidding me." Anger groaned, as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I don't want to take that disgusting medicine. Why can't it just be Fear who gets it?"

"But don't you wanna get better?" she asked with concern.

The brick looked at her for a short time and he reluctantly answered in agreement, "Yes, you're right. Just give it to me so we can get this over with."

Sadness opened the bottle of medicine and gently poured it onto the spoon. She gave it to him and Anger had no problem swallowing it, although it did taste disgusting to him. Next, the teardrop placed the thermometer in his mouth and touched his forehead while watching the red line. After about a minute, she took it out.

"Well, you may be warm, but at least your temperature went down." Sadness said, as she examined the thermometer.

"What does it say?" asked Anger seriously, but weakly.

Just to make sure, she handed the thermometer to him and it said, 99.0. Anger placed it down on his nightstand.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" asked Sadness kindly.

"Kid, I don't mean to sound offensive to you, but I don't want you to get sick too." said Anger weakly, but with concern.

"I won't get sick, Anger. I'm gonna go get my sleeping bag and I'll sleep right next to you."

The blue Emotion quickly ran to her bedroom to grab her sleeping bag and her pillow and came back into Anger's room.

"Now you get some sleep and hopefully you'll feel better in the morning. But just in case," said Sadness solemnly, as she kissed him once again on the forehead. "Get well soon, Anger."

Sadness made herself comfortable once she got into her sleeping bag and fell fast asleep. Anger could not believe what she just said to him. He looked down and saw Sadness sleeping and whispered, "Thank you, kid."

The brick dozed off into a peaceful night's rest and this time, he didn't have any trouble sleeping. The next morning, when Sadness woke up, she was greeted to a surprise that Anger was gone.

"Anger! Anger, where are you?" Sadness called worriedly.

She stopped and saw Anger at the console with flames bursting out from the top of his head as his fists kept slamming down.

"What do you mean art class is canceled for today?!" he yelled angrily. "Riley was gonna make something very creative!"

Sadness gave out a genuine smile to herself and walked over to Anger.

"I can see that you're feeling a lot better now, Anger." she said happily.

Anger stopped slamming the console as his flames died down and looked up at her.

"Yes, I am and I'd like to thank you for taking such good care of me, kid. You're an excellent nurse and one of these days, I'll return you the favor." said Anger proudly, as he ruffled around with her hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Anger." giggled Sadness. "You're too much."

Anger was glad that he was finally back to his old, normal self. But he secretly knew that deep down inside his heart, he had someone to take care of him which was all thanks to Sadness. They stayed at the console and watched Riley go into her first class period.

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? That was really nice of Sadness to take care of Anger, am I right? In that case, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review, follow and favorite this chapter! Come on, I need a lot of favorites and followers. Aren't you happy that this story is starting to become a success? I'll be writing another one-shot in the next chapter either before or after Thanksgiving, but I'm leaning towards after Thanksgiving. At least I'm trying my real hardest to be creative, right?

THANK YOU & I'll see you soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated and hopefully everyone will have a great Thanksgiving!


	8. Hockey

A/N: So, how was everybody's Thanksgiving? Did you all get to eat the turkey? I know I did. Now that the holidays are coming up, I have written another Sadness/Anger one-shot for you all! Yep! I know you guys have been waiting for this and it's here now, so let's get reading!

 **Disclaimer: If "Inside Out" belonged to me, I'd make it into a TV series and a sequel, but I sadly don't own it. It belongs to Disney and Pixar.**

Chapter 8

Hockey

Sadness sighed to herself just as Riley fell asleep. She was very disappointed because the Foghorns lost the game, so the next one wouldn't be available until next Sunday.

"Hey, don't feel bad, Sadness." encouraged Joy cheerfully, as she nudged her elbow. "We'll get them next time."

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen." mumbled Sadness quietly.

She slowly walked over to the couch and covered her head with a pillow. If only, just for once that Riley could beat the other team, the Foghorns would be on their way to the championships. But right now, they were in the playoffs. Sadness' thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw Anger.

"Oh! You scared me a bit, Anger!" the teardrop cried.

"Sorry about that." apologized Anger quickly, before he grew serious. "Why were you covering your face with the pillow?"

"It's because I feel like it?" answered Sadness unsurely.

"Sadness…" Anger said suspiciously, as he tapped his foot.

Sadness took a deep breath and confessed sadly, "Okay, okay, you got me. It's because I'm sad that we lost the game. I mean, we're still in the playoffs, but I just feel like that we're not strong enough to go to the championships."

Anger suddenly had a determination look on his face and replied seriously, "Don't say that, kid. We are as strong as an elephant and we're gonna get into the championships. All we need is confidence, courage, aggression and we gotta be wide awake!"

"You're right, I guess." the teardrop said, as she lied down on her back. "I really wish I can learn how to play hockey, though."

Suddenly, the brick gently took Sadness by her arm and dragged her over to the recall tube. He stomped on the recall button with his foot and the tube dropped over them and sent them directly to the Mind World. It didn't take that long for them to arrive and once they got on their feet after tumbling out, they began to walk.

"Anger, where are we going?" asked Sadness curiously.

"You'll see, Sadness." said Anger.

They kept on walking until they stopped at an island that had hockey sticks, ice skates, a helmet and a giant, golden trophy. It was Hockey Island.

"If you wanna be good at hockey, then I'm gonna teach you." the brick announced seriously.

They entered into Hockey Island and came across to a locker room. When they went inside, there was a pair of black ice skates in the corner. Anger picked them up and gave it to Sadness.

"You're gonna be out on the ice skating rink, so make sure you put them on, kiddo." he said.

"Okay." Sadness said.

The teardrop sat down on a metal bench and put her ice skates on. She also made sure the laces weren't too loose or too tight when it came to tying. Fortunately, the ice skates fitted her just right. Anger went into the closet and he spotted a hockey stick and a puck on the first shelf. As he took them out, he saw a helmet, knee pads, gloves and another pair of ice skates.

"Sadness, can you do me a favor and please hold onto these?" asked Anger kindly, as he approached over to her with the hockey stick and the puck.

She nodded as he gave them to her before the brick turned back to put the ice skates on. Then, he took the helmet, knee pads and the gloves out from the closet which was on the second shelf.

"Before you go out on the rink, always wear a helmet and make sure that the knee pads are very comfortable on you when you're bending." stated Anger seriously. "You also got to keep your gloves on so you don't get frostbite, kid."

"Okay, Anger." answered Sadness solemnly, as she put them on. "How do I look?"

Anger studied the blue Emotion for some time as he was trying to figure out what to say without hurting her feelings. The helmet tilted off to the side a little, but Sadness pushed it back up.

"Well?" she said, waiting for an answer.

Anger took a deep breath and responded seriously, "Well, you look good. That's all I have to say."

Anger knew he wasn't like Joy because she was so positive all the time, but he didn't want to offend Sadness. The two Emotions left the locker room and took some careful steps over to the ice rink. Once they got there, they looked at the beautiful ice inside the rink.

"There it is, kid. It's right there waiting for ya." the brick announced triumphantly. "Are you ready to start your first practice?"

"Um…" the blue Emotion tried to speak.

"I know you are. Now get out there and start practicing!" demanded Anger loudly. "Go, go, go!"

Sadness took a deep breath and said with almost confidence, "Alright, let's do this, I guess."

She glided into the ice skating rink and started to play.

"Just keep your eye on the puck!" called Anger seriously.

Sadness, however, was struggling to dribble the puck due to her arms shaking.

 _Come on, Sadness. This is for Riley and the championships._ the teardrop thought to herself, as she tried to stay optimistic. _You can do it! You just need to keep your eye on the puck._

She took another deep breath, but then sweat was forming on her face. Sadness quickly wiped them away with her free arm and kept on trying to dribble the puck. To be truthful, Sadness had watched Riley play hockey before, but she never played hockey on her own. It was actually her first time she was doing this.

"Hey! Let's pick it up out there, Sadness!" barked Anger.

The teardrop attempted to slap the puck, but she missed and fell on her stomach. She tried to get up, but the ice was too slippery. Anger quickly skated over to her and picked her up, putting her back on her feet.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" he asked, looking all agitated.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just tripped." responded Sadness quickly.

She was about to go back for the puck and try again, when Anger stopped her.

"Wait. I just want to check to see if you're hurt." said Anger firmly.

He checked all over her body for some bruises and luckily, none was found. Not even a small scratch was found on her forehead.

"Anger, I'm fine. Really." Sadness said, gently pushing him away.

"I _get_ that you're fine, but I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" snapped Anger seriously, but with concern. "Because if you do, then Joy is gonna kill me and this'll be my fault!"

Suddenly, the brick noticed the look on Sadness' face looking like she was going to cry. Anger knew that he didn't mean to sound so harsh with her, but he was just concerned and worried about her.

"I'm sorry." the teardrop apologized quietly, even though it wasn't her fault.

"It's alright. I'm just trying to protect you and keep you safe, kiddo." Anger said calmly, but firmly. "We can't have Riley falling down all the time, so you wanna try again?"

 _Try again? But if I try again, then I'm afraid I'm gonna keep falling down and I'm already close to giving up._ the blue Emotion thought to herself anxiously. _Maybe if I try this one more time, I'll make him proud, so I'll give it another shot._

"Listen to me, kid," the brick said calmly, as he put her hands on her shoulders. "You're not a quitter and I'll always have your back."

"Thank you, Anger. Now I'm ready to try again." Sadness said, as she formed a little smile on her face.

The brick skated over to where the puck was, picked it up and then placed it into her palms.

"I want you to get this puck passed between my legs." he told her seriously. "Think of me as a hockey net."

Sadness dropped the puck and started to play again. By now, her arms were no longer shaking and she was already guiding the puck like a professional hockey player.

"Come on! Think of the championships, kid!" shouted Anger, as he glided onto the ice.

Sadness carefully watched to where Anger was skating and with a nervous, but determined look on her face, she slapped the puck with her stick and quickly covered her eyes in fear, not willing to look. The puck soared right across the ice and it went right past between Anger's legs as he exclaimed.

"Oh, please tell me I did it." the teardrop murmured quietly.

She peeked through her fingers just to make sure and the puck was right behind the brick and shouted eagerly, "I did it!"

The blue Emotion skated over to Anger, scooped him up and twirled him around in a clumsy dance, yelling proudly, "Anger, I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it and it's all thanks to you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Anger exclaimed. "Okay, you're welcome, Sadness! Now please put me down before one of us gets hurt!"

Sadness quickly put him down on the ice and he brushed himself off.

"If you're gonna do something like that to me next time, don't." he scolded in irritation.

"Sorry, Anger." apologized Sadness in embarrassment, as she looked down. "It's just that I've never did something so amazing in my life. Well, except when I stopped Riley from running away."

"I get it." the brick said gruffly, as he started to grin a little. "But I'm very proud of you for scoring your first goal."

Sadness looked up at him as her eyes filled with concern and said, "You are?"

Anger nodded his head and answered proudly, "Yep. Look at you, kid. I'm teaching you how to play hockey and you're already on your way to becoming a hockey player. All it takes is practice."

A small smile slowly appeared on Sadness' face and she replied, "I never thought I'd say this, but, you are a, uh, good coach."

Anger's eyes widened in surprise. Did she really mean that or was she just saying that like Disgust would normally do? This was actually the first time someone paid him a compliment after what he did something good. He planted a small kiss on her cheek, which surprised Sadness.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." he said proudly. "Now let's continue on, shall we?"

Throughout this time, Anger also taught Sadness how to pass the puck to the other players, go around the obstacles and to stop the puck with her stick. After with lots of practicing, they left Hockey Island and went back to Headquarters. Luckily, everyone was still asleep, so the two Emotions said good night to each other and went to bed very quietly without disturbing them.

The next morning, when Anger woke up and went downstairs to make his coffee, he was greeted to a surprise. There was a small box with a red bowtie on top left on the console. He opened the box and in it was a hat that said, ' _World's greatest hockey coach_ '.

"Thanks, kiddo." Anger chuckled to himself, as he put the hat on his head.

Sadness approached over to the brick, kissed him on the forehead and replied, "Always a pleasure, coach Anger."

Sadness was very happy that Anger had taught her how to play hockey. It was hard at first, but then she finally managed to get through it. She couldn't wait to tell the other Emotions about her playing hockey with Anger for the first time and do it again next time.

A/N: Well, there you guys have it! I hope you all enjoyed this and please leave out reviews, followers and favorites! Gee, I got over 40 reviews and I think this story is seriously getting better and better every time I update this! So, I really wanted to write this one-shot right after Thanksgiving and I think I did pretty well with it. You wanna know something? I'm not gonna fight this feeling anymore and I'm gonna keep on bringing TearBrick into the community so it can become a popular ship on this fandom! Come on, everybody! Please review, follow and favorite this chapter so I can keep on going! The next one-shot will be released in December, so keep your eyes out for it!

THANK YOU & Toodles! Remember, you can review this chapter, but no rude or mean reviews, please!


	9. Dream Duty

A/N: You guys want to see more TearBrick stories? Well, guess what? Another chapter has finally arrived at the most perfect time of the year! Holy moley, I can't believe I'm keeping up with this story and I like to thank you guys for supporting me and for making TearBrick become a popular ship. As usual, you guys are going to like this and like I said before, I'm going to keep on bringing TearBrick into the community until the day I die or my name is not Orangebird124! Are you ready? Well, here we go!

 **Disclaimer: Do I own "Inside Out"? NO! It seriously belongs to Disney and Pixar!**

Chapter 9

Dream Duty

"Alright, guys! Another great day has come to an end!" announced Joy cheerfully, as the screen went dark before she turned to Anger. "Anger, you're on Dream Duty!"

"Oh, come on! Why can't Disgust do it?" protested Anger madly.

"I already did that last time, ya blockbrain, and there's no way I'm doing that again." Disgust replied, with her hands on her hips.

Not only did Anger hated the gum commercial, but he hated doing Dream Duty because it was boring, they would sometimes play the same dreams over and over again and he wouldn't be able to get a good night's sleep. He'd always end up falling asleep three hours later and then he gets very cranky the next day.

"If you also think that I'm gonna do Dream Duty tonight, forget it." said Fear, as he pointed out.

"Go away before I slap you silly!" threatened Anger, as his head started to steam.

Fear screamed as he quickly ran off, following Joy and Disgust. The brick was cursing under his breath as he pulled a chair up to the console.

"Anger, are you feeling okay?" asked Sadness gently, but with concern as she approached over to him.

"Yes, it's fine, Sadness. Just go to bed." he growled quietly, not looking at her.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Sadness said solemnly.

She slowly walked upstairs and went into her bedroom. She climbed into bed, went under the covers and drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, back in the main room, the screen revealed to be one of Rainbow Unicorn's dreams.

"Oh, great. This is already starting to become the worst Dream Duty ever." grumbled Anger unhappily, as he folded his stubby arms. "Stupid Joy forcing me to do this."

As Anger watched Rainbow Unicorn danced on the screen, she jumped into the air and soared into the blue sky with a huge smile on her face. She did a loop twice and continued flying like a bald eagle.

"She can't really fly; they're just using wires." the brick scoffed, before he shouted at the screen, "Not _real!_ "

Normally his yelling would wake some of the Emotions up, but no one has heard him and so far, they were all fast asleep. The brick continued to watch to see if anything new or if the dream has turned into a nightmare. But nothing has happened and it was still the same, old, boring dreams. Anger leaned his head against his hand as he groaned in boredom. It was past midnight and the dreams were still playing like endlessly. Anger was still wide awake, watching them over and over again. He was so close to falling asleep.

"Will this never end?" moaned Anger, as he buried his stubby hands into his face.

Meanwhile, Sadness was tossing and turning in her sleep. She'd usually be having a nightmare, but she wasn't. As a matter of fact, Sadness was having some trouble sleeping, so without a choice, she woke up as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then, she jumped out of bed and walked downstairs to the main room where Anger was and looked at him, droopy eyed.

"Oh, Anger, if only there was something I can do for you." she said quietly, but sadly.

The blue Emotion dragged herself over to the kitchen and went straight to the cupboard. She took out two glass cups and took the milk out from the refrigerator before pouring it into each cup. Next, she heated one cup at a time in the microwave for twenty seconds and both of them were warm. Then, Sadness carefully took them over to the console and Anger noticed her.

"Kid, what are you doing up this late?" Anger asked calmly. "Shouldn't you be asleep already?"

"I'm sorry, Anger." sighed Sadness solemnly. "I was having a hard time sleeping and, I, uh, went to go get a drink of warm milk until I saw you."

"You were?" he said, with concern, as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, and to tell you the truth, I felt bad for you, so I thought it'd be nice if I made you some milk." Sadness confessed, as she gave him the glass.

"Gee, thanks, kid." replied Anger kindly, as he took a small sip.

Sadness looked at the screen and saw Rainbow Unicorn dancing in a field of flowers while drinking her milk, before she looked back at him.

"Can I, um, do Dream Duty with you?" the teardrop asked politely, but quietly.

The brick looked directly at her. No one has ever wanted to do Dream Duty with him before because he'd usually prefer to do it on his own. He got up and pulled another chair over to her.

"Sure you can, Sadness." Anger said gruffly.

"Thank you." she replied politely.

Sadness sat down next to him and continued to watch the dream. Anger glanced at her as a genuine smile appeared on his face. He never thought he'd do this, but Anger leaned in a little bit closer and kissed her on the cheek which made her face turn a little red.

"What was that for, Anger?" Sadness asked shyly, as she rubbed her cheek to where Anger had kissed her.

"It's because I love you?" Anger answered, grinning.

The teardrop giggled and she kissed him back on the cheek which was actually warm. His face was at the sudden act of affection and he was developing a new type of feeling. _Love._ Anger gently cupped her chubby face and stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Anger, your hands are so warm." stated Sadness in amazement. "Why is that?"

"Let me tell you something, kiddo. Whenever I get like that, I think about you because I'm in love with you." explained Anger romantically. "I want to be more than just your coworker or even your friend; I want to be your lover."

Sadness was shocked at those words he just said. Was this real or was she imagining this? Suddenly, she felt a small kiss on her lips and gently formed her own lips onto his and their faces went into a frenzy of pink. Anger stroked her hair and then he stopped the kiss.

"Think about it, kiddo. We can be happy together and we'll make the perfect couple." the brick said happily. "I love you and I'll do my very best to protect you."

"A-Anger, I'd really like that, but, what if you get angry and start to hurt me?" Sadness said with concern.

Anger shook his head and replied calmly, "Don't worry, kid. I promise that I will never, _ever_ lay a single hand on you for as long as I live. Just because I get angry all the time, doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore. If you ever start to get nervous, thinking that I'll hurt you, then don't. Besides, I'm just gonna leave the rest of the beating to the beanpole."

Sadness smiled widely and she pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back. They didn't even realize that Joy, Disgust and Fear were watching the whole thing from upstairs.

"You think we should do something about this, Joy?" whispered Disgust curiously.

"It's better off that we leave them. Let them enjoy their alone time together." answered Joy softly.

"I hope they stay together forever." murmured Fear nervously.

"I'm sure they will, Fear." Joy said, trying to stay optimistic, as she put her arm around the raw nerve. "I'm sure they will."

The two Emotions stopped the hug and stared at each other.

"I, I love you, Anger." said Sadness lovingly.

"I love you too, kid." chuckled Anger proudly.

They shared another romantic kiss on the lips just as the dream finally ended. Maybe Dream Duty wasn't so boring after all and it was probably the best one just for Anger. He was also glad that he had someone to do Dream Duty with him and all he wanted was some company.

A/N: And that's a wrap for this one-shot! Oh, man! The holidays are finally here and here I am writing another TearBrick one-shot for everyone to see! I hope you all enjoyed it and be sure to review, follow and favorite this chapter! I did the best I could whether it was long or short, but at least I'm getting there! Remember; just do the best you can when it comes to writing. I'm always happy to accept reviews, but I won't accept any mean reviews!

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now! Remember to review, but no flames allowed!


	10. The Perfect Christmas Gift

A/N: Ho, ho, ho, my fellow readers! It is I, Santa Claus and I am here to- *record skips* Got'cha! I'm not Santa Claus, it's me, Orangebird124! Lol! Anyway, I'm here to give you all a Christmas present. If you guessed the tenth chapter for the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs", then you are correct! This one is going to be a TearBrick Christmas one-shot and I believe that you're all gonna love this because it took me nearly two weeks to plan this. Two weeks! With the year coming to an end, we're gonna try to end this off with a bang! Let's start the next chapter right now!

 **Disclaimer: I, once again don't own "Inside Out" and the characters. Disney and Pixar own it.**

Chapter 10

The Perfect Christmas Gift

It was Christmas Eve in San Francisco and Riley's first Christmas this year. Her grandparents were coming over to visit her and she invited Jordan too. While waiting for the guests to arrive, Riley was helping her parents decorate around the house, including the tree.

Inside Headquarters, the Emotions were doing the exact same thing as well. Joy was humming to some Christmas songs while decorating their own Christmas tree, Fear was in the kitchen and he was cooking spaghetti and meatballs, Anger was wrapping up some presents and Sadness was in Disgust's bedroom and she was watching Disgust pick out some dresses to wear for tonight.

"Okay, Sadness, I want your honest opinion here. Which dress do you think would make me look prettier?" said Disgust, as she took out a red, sparkly dress and a purple dress. "The purple one on the left or the red one on the right?"

"Um, they both look pretty, but it's very hard to pick one." answered Sadness solemnly.

To be truthful, Sadness sometimes had a hard time choosing the right outfit because she wasn't really big on fashion and she wasn't so sure if she made the perfect choice or not. What if one of the dresses got a stain while eating their Christmas dinner? Then Disgust would never speak to her again for a week or even a month.

Finally, the blue Emotion answered, "If I were you, Disgust, I'd say the red dress on the right."

"Really? Well, thanks for your opinion." Disgust said satisfied.

"You're welcome, I guess." Sadness replied.

She jumped off Disgust's bed and left her bedroom as she closed the door. The teardrop walked back down to the main room and saw that Joy was still decorating the Christmas tree. She sighed and slowly approached over to her. Just as Sadness was about to take the ornament out from the box, Joy noticed the look on her face.

"Hey, Sadness, what's the matter?" asked Joy with concern. "It's Christmas Eve."

"I know, Joy, but I feel like that something isn't right." sighed Sadness sadly, as she placed the ornament on the branch.

"Don't you worry, Sadness. We got everything under control." Joy said optimistically. "Our grandparents and Jordan are coming over soon, Santa knows where we are and he'll leave us presents under the tree, we'll get to open our gifts…"

But Sadness quickly cut her off and continued, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I am happy that it's Christmas Eve and I like getting presents from you guys, but I haven't gotten anything for Anger and I don't know what to get for him."

"Oh, you want to get something for Anger? Now I get it." the star announced, finally realizing. "In fact, I know what you should get for him."

She started to whisper very quietly into Sadness' ear as she listened to Joy very carefully.

"You're right, Joy. That's what I should get for Anger." Sadness said, as she weakly smiled a little. "Thanks for helping me."

"Anytime for a friend." replied Joy happily. "I'll give you some money so you can purchase that gift."

Joy went into one of the drawers and took out a wallet with some money inside and then gave it to the teardrop.

"Thanks, Joy. Well, I'll be off now, I guess." she said, as she started walking towards the recall tube.

"Oh, and be back for our Christmas dinner, Sadness!" called Joy.

"I will!" the blue Emotion called back.

The tube dropped over Sadness and sent her to the Mind World. Anger had just finished wrapping the presents and he took a good look at them. There were four presents sitting on the floor perfectly, all except one.

"I didn't get a present for Sadness?" he said quietly, before he shouted angrily, "Rats!"

Suddenly, Fear came running through the door and he rushed over to the brick.

"What's wrong, Anger?" asked Fear nervously.

"That's none of your business, beanpole!" snapped Anger angrily. "Now get back to work before I throw you in the boiling pot!"

Fear screamed and quickly ran back to the kitchen. Anger walked over to Joy, who was still decorating the tree and cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"Oh, hey, Anger." the star greeted politely, but cheerfully. "Do you need anything?"

"Joy, I've got a problem." said Anger seriously. "I have _no_ idea what I should get Sadness for Christmas. I got nothing. Nothing!"

"Don't worry, I can fix that." Joy said, before she started whispering very quietly into the brick's ear.

"Not a bad idea, Joy. Besides, I can't leave the kid out." he said satisfied, liking that idea. "She deserves a sweet gift."

Joy nodded in agreement as she took some money out from one of the drawers and gave it to him.

"Now go out and buy that present for her!" she encouraged.

Anger gave himself a salute, rushed over to the recall tube and jumped in just as the tube sucked him in. When he finally arrived at the Mind World, he stood up and looked all around the islands.

"Now, what island did Joy say I should go to?" Anger asked to himself, trying to remember until he finally got it. "Aha! Fashion Island! Maybe I can get a new outfit for her since she wears those sweaters all the time."

The brick walked through Long Term Memory until he spotted Fashion Island up ahead. He was about to run when suddenly, he tripped to the ground. He pushed himself up and saw a faded memory orb from behind.

"Ugh, I am _not_ gonna fall down like that again because that was really silly of me." grunted Anger in annoyance, before he kicked the orb away and yelled, "Stupid memory orb!"

The memory orb rolled down swiftly until it stopped at Forgetter Paula's feet. She picked it up and placed it back on the shelf and then saw Anger not too far up ahead.

"Hey! Merry Christmas!" Forgetter Paula called.

"Oh, Merry Christmas yourself!" shouted Anger in annoyance. "Ya gotta watch where you put those memory orbs or I could've broken my elbow! Sheesh!"

 _What's his problem?_ thought Forgetter Paula, as she watched Anger walk away before shrugging that off and going back to work.

Meanwhile, Sadness was walking through on the other side of Long Term Memory until she came to a stop and saw Hockey Island.

"Alright, so this is where Joy said I should buy Anger a gift." said Sadness to herself softly. "I know that he likes hockey, so maybe I can get him something valuable."

She entered Hockey Island and looked around until she spotted a gift shop. Sadness went inside and she saw everything that was related to hockey from shirts, magnets, pucks, helmets and hockey sticks.

"Whoa…" she whispered loudly.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you looking for a last minute Christmas gift?" a male voice asked.

The teardrop yelped a bit as she turned around and chuckled nervously, "Oh, um, yes."

The male mind worker looked at her and said with concern, "Are you okay? You look a little…"

"Oh, no, no, I'm fine." Sadness said, trying to snap out of it. "I just need to buy a gift for my friend, Anger. It's something special…"

"Special, you say?" the male mind worker said, winking at her. "Come with me."

The teardrop followed him over to the counter and he took a key out from his pocket. He unlocked a large door and took out a big case which was a little bit heavy and carefully placed it on top of the counter. Then, he opened the case which revealed to be a platinum hockey stick with a logo of the Foghorns on the blade.

"A hockey stick?" she murmured, looking at the hockey stick.

"Not just _any_ hockey stick, this hockey stick is extremely special and super rare because you can have it personalized." the male mind worker explained. "However, this is only available for a limited time."

"A limited time? Gee, I wonder how long you've been selling it for?" stated Sadness. "Never mind, I'll take it."

"Alright, let's get started now, shall we?" he said, smiling.

At Fashion Island, Anger was taking a long time looking at all of the outfits.

"Okay, not too bright, not too colorful, but dark." Anger said to himself.

He seemed not to be having any luck as he groaned in frustration, "Where the heck is a dark colored outfit when you need one?!"

Suddenly, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. The brick turned around and saw a female mind worker from behind.

"Excuse me, sir, can I help you with anything?" she asked politely.

"Oh, sorry about that." Anger quickly apologized. "Yes, I'm looking for a dark colored outfit and it's for my friend, Sadness."

"You're in luck. We have some outfits like that, so let me show you." the female mind worker said, smiling.

She took Anger over to an aisle which had some dark colored clothing's hanging on a rack. He looked through the outfits and he pulled out a midnight blue t-shirt.

"Hey, lady, can you get this t-shirt personalized?" the brick asked gruffly.

"Of course I can. Follow me." she responded.

Once again, Anger followed her over to the counter as he gave her the shirt. Anger liked celebrating Christmas, but he sometimes couldn't stand the Christmas music that was either playing in the background or if Joy was singing them out loud even at the wrong times. The female mind worker took out a book from the drawer which had different word sayings inside. He took a good look for a while and then, he finally found one.

"I wanna use that one for the shirt." Anger said, pointing at the word in the book.

"Okey dokey." she said, before changing the subject and asked dreamily, "Can I ask you something? Are you and Sadness in love?"

Those six words made the brick's head erupt and he barked, "What?! No, we're not! We're just friends! Not lovers, but _friends!_ Do I have to spell it out or what?!"

The female mind worker could not help but snicker a bit until Anger slammed his fist down on the counter and boomed, "STOP LAUGHING AND PERSONALIZE THAT SHIRT! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

She shivered a little and immediately got to work on that shirt carefully, but as fast as she could go.

Back at Hockey Island, the male mind worker had just finished wrapping up the hockey stick and Sadness gave him the money to pay for it. She got some change back and placed it in her wallet.

"Have a good Christmas." the male mind worker said politely.

"Uh, thanks. You too, I guess…" answered Sadness quietly.

The blue Emotion slowly walked out of the gift shop carrying Anger's present and started to walk back to Headquarters. On the way, Sadness saw all of the Christmas decorations and she saw and heard a lot of mind workers singing Christmas songs and caroling everywhere. Sadness didn't even realize that Anger was walking on the other side of Long Term Memory and just as they turned around at the next corner, bam! They both dropped their gifts to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Anger! I'm _so_ sorry!" Sadness cried, as she apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to bump into you like that! Please forgive me, it's only Christmas!"

She shielded her face as she thought Anger was going to yell at her and not accept her apology at first since he usually didn't like it whenever someone bumped into him on purpose or accident. The blue Emotion felt someone grab her hands and slowly pulled them away from her face. It was Anger.

"It's not your fault, kid." he said calmly, but gruffly. "I just didn't see you there."

"Oh, I didn't see you there either." replied Sadness with relief, as she saw the gift Anger was carrying on the ground. "Hey, you just dropped that gift."

Sadness was about to pick it up when the brick quickly stopped her and exclaimed, "Sadness, don't open that! It's for Joy!"

"I wasn't going to open that, I was just gonna return it to you." the teardrop explained calmly, as she picked up the present she was holding. "Look, I have this present for Joy too."

Suddenly, the teardrop remembered what Joy said about returning to Headquarters for the Christmas dinner. Before Anger could say anything, she quickly grabbed him by his arm and they started to run.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hey!" the brick exclaimed. "What are you doing, Sadness?!"

"We gotta get back to Headquarters now!" yelled Sadness in a rushing voice.

As the two Emotions ran with their presents in their hands, they spotted a recall tube and jumped in at the same time. They finally got back to Headquarters just as they saw Fear carrying a pot of spaghetti into the main room. They quickly placed the presents down under the Christmas tree and ran straight to the table where Joy, Disgust and Fear were.

"You guys made it just in time!" announced Joy gleefully. "We're about to start our Christmas dinner!"

"Oh, goody, because I'm starving!" Anger said, grinning, as he jumped into his seat.

The raw nerve served them two spoonfuls of spaghetti with two meatballs each and they both started eating just as Riley started eating her Christmas dinner too. They were both very happy with their meal, the presents that Riley got from her grandparents and Jordan and they were able to watch some Christmas specials. Well, all accept one certain Emotion.

That night, after Jordan and Riley's grandparents went home; Riley placed the cookies and milk with the letter for Santa on the table and went to bed. Sadness nervously paced back and forth, thinking about that present she bought for Anger. Suddenly, the lights in Headquarters flickered on. She stopped pacing and saw Joy walking down the stairs with another concerned look on her face.

"Sadness, why aren't you in bed?" Joy asked with concern, as she approached over to the teardrop.

"Joy, I'm nervous. What if Anger hates the hockey stick I bought for him?" she said nervously, as her body started to shake a little. "I spent all my money on that gift."

Joy bent down and wrapped Sadness in a warm embrace as she replied optimistically, "I'm sure that he will love that gift you bought for him. Don't think that he's not gonna like it."

Sadness couldn't help but hug her back. She loved it when someone gave her a hug because it always made her feel better whenever she was sad or scared. A minute later, Sadness stopped the hug and looked up at the star.

"Listen to me, when Anger opens up that present tomorrow morning, he will be so happy and that will mean a lot to him." the star told Sadness.

"Do you think so?" the blue Emotion asked solemnly.

Joy smiled as she nodded and answered, "Of course. Now come on, we gotta get to bed. Don't want a cranky Emotion on Christmas Day!"

The teardrop smiled weakly and went upstairs to bed with Joy. The next day, it was Christmas which was the most wonderful time of the year. Riley rushed downstairs with her parents following behind to see what Santa had left for her. She was greeted to a surprise by a bunch of presents underneath the Christmas tree and in her stocking.

"Whoa, presents!" exclaimed Riley in amazement. "Thanks, Santa!"

Joy happily watched Riley open up her presents and the other Emotions came downstairs to see what the excitement was about. Suddenly, they remembered.

"Merry Christmas, Team Happy!" Joy shouted cheerfully, but loudly.

"Merry Christmas, Joy!" the Emotions shouted in unison.

"Now let's start the day off with some gift exchanging!" the star said happily.

They rushed to get their presents, but Sadness was the first one to grab Anger's gift before the chaos started. Anger and Sadness sat on the couch with their presents on their lap and glanced at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Anger." said Sadness, as she gave him his gift. "I hope you like the gift I got for you."

"Thank you and I hope you like your gift that I got for you too." Anger said, as he gave her the gift.

At the same time, they ripped the wrapping paper off and they opened the boxes. The brick stared into his gift which revealed to be the personalized platinum hockey stick, but his name was on the shaft and on the blade had flames between the Foghorns logo. He gently took it out and looked at it as a smile started to appear on his face.

"Kid, you did this for me?" asked Anger, as his voice filled with happiness.

"Of course I did, Anger." replied Sadness. "I know that you like hockey, so I wanted to make you your own hockey stick."

Anger jumped off the couch and gave the hockey stick a try by swinging it around until he accidentally hit Fear in the face with it, but the brick didn't notice.

"Ow! Right in the face!" Fear groaned in pain, as he covered his skinny face.

Sadness reached into her gift and pulled out a midnight blue t-shirt. On the front, it said '# 1 Emotion'.

"No way…" she whispered, stunned.

The blue Emotion stared at it for a long time and then showed it to Joy, Disgust and Fear.

"Oh," Disgust said, as her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh."

Suddenly, Sadness' eyes started to water. It wasn't tears of sadness, it was tears of joy. She pulled Anger into a tight embrace just as she began to cry.

"Oh, Anger! This is the best Christmas gift I ever got!" sobbed Sadness happily. "Thank you so much!"

The brick smiled as he hugged her back and said gently, "It's okay, kiddo. Just let it all out."

"I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry…" Fear was on the verge of tears, before he blew his nose right into Disgust's scarf.

"Oh, come on, Fear!" hollered Disgust, as she pulled her scarf away from him. "I just got this scarf washed!"

"Sorry about that!" Fear apologized quickly.

The two Emotions stopped the hug and Anger gently wiped Sadness' tears away with his red, stubby thumbs. The teardrop giggled a bit and then she put the t-shirt on over her sweater. Joy looked over at the Christmas tree and noticed that there wasn't a star on top.

"Hey, Sadness, would you do the honor of putting the star on top?" asked Joy happily.

"You really mean it?" Sadness gasped happily.

Joy nodded and this got the teardrop running back to the Christmas tree. She looked high and low for the shiny, golden star until she found it in a small box. Sadness carefully took it out and tried to put it up, but even the elevation of her tiptoes offered no success.

"I got you, kiddo," a gruff voice said from behind. "Up we go!"

Sadness yelped a little as she felt someone dive down between her feet and picked her up by her ankles. She wobbled a bit, but luckily, she placed the star on top of the tree and the Emotions clapped and cheered for her. She looked down and saw Anger as he gave her a wink.

"You did good, kid." the brick announced proudly. "You did good."

He gently placed her down and looked up at the ceiling which had a mistletoe on top. This could only mean one thing. Anger pressed his lips against Sadness' lips and she immediately kissed him back passionately for as long as she could. Anger loosened his tie and wrapped it around her neck, being careful not to choke her. They wrapped each other in a warm hug and in less than a minute, they pulled away and looked directly into their eyes.

"Sadness, I gotta tell you something, this has been the best Christmas we ever had in our lives." said Anger happily, as he placed his tie back on.

"You said it, Anger. Merry Christmas." Sadness giggled in agreement.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Anger replied, as he gave her another small kiss on her lips.

They took each other's hands and they continued to open their presents with Joy, Disgust and Fear. Sadness and Anger were very, very happy that they got the perfect gift for each other. It was like a dream come true and they celebrated the special holiday for the rest of the day.

A/N: So, that's that! I hope you all enjoyed this little Christmas present from me since I wanted to write this one-shot on time for Christmas. Great googly moogly! I can't believe that this story is starting to become a success and look, I already got over fifty reviews which is all thanks to you guys! Please do review, follow and favorite this chapter and in that case, I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and most of all, Happy New Year! The next one-shot will be written in the New Year and I'm gonna keep on bringing TearBrick into the community so whatever you do, don't go anywhere!

THANK YOU & Happy Holidays and I'll see you all in the New Year!


	11. Game Playing

A/N: Happy New Year, my fellow readers! Yes, it is I, Orangebird124 and this year is going to be a fantastic one just like last year! Do you have any New Year's resolution? (It's okay if you don't have some.) I don't really do New Year's resolutions, but I'm still gonna keep on bringing TearBrick into the community. Uh-huh! It's happening, you guys! So, I thought we'd start the New Year off with another romantic Sadness/Anger one-shot. I just had to write this and I'm really excited to show it to you all! Ready to read the eleventh chapter of the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs"? Then, let's do it!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Inside Out" and my most favorite couple. Disney and Pixar own it.**

Chapter 11

Game Playing

Sadness sighed to herself as she leaned against the console, watching Riley do her ELA homework. Not only was she down in the dumps as usual, but she was feeling pretty bored.

"I really wished that we didn't have to do this kind of homework today." said Sadness sadly, but quietly.

Riley was completely focused on answering the difficult questions except that she sometimes had to stop and think or double check her work just in case if she made any errors or if she accidentally skipped a question.

"No, that's not it." Riley muttered, as she erased the wrong answer that was written on her worksheet.

Sadness' thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard someone shouting. She quickly ran upstairs and in the break room, she saw Anger playing a brand new video game.

"Come on, come on! Go the other way, ya nitwit!" yelled Anger, as his head was steaming while trying to go after the puck. "Hey, you give that back, ya hockey thief! That's mine!"

Anger's player was trying to steal the puck back from the com player and make it to the goal, but the puck was sliding across the ice very quickly and went straight over to the net which made his team lose the game. A black game over sign appeared on the screen and his head erupted with fire.

"No, no, no, no! I can't get a game over!" the brick boomed furiously, as he started smashing his game controller against the TV. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!"

The teardrop slowly knocked on the door and said nervously, "Um, A-Anger?"

The brick stopped smashing the TV and turned around, noticing a nervous Sadness standing by the door. He put the game controller down and stomped over to her.

"Sadness, what are you doing here?" growled Anger. "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Riley by now?"

"I was until I heard you shouting in the break room." replied Sadness, with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Hey, it's fine, don't worry about it." Anger stated seriously.

But everything wasn't fine. Anger had been playing that new video game just as Riley got home from school and started doing her homework a half hour ago. He was still mad after losing, so he exhaled in defeat.

"Alright, you got me. I was just trying out my new video game and my hockey team keeps losing." confessed Anger seriously, as he looked down.

"Aw, sorry to hear that. It can be hard losing to a video game when you're short tempered." Sadness said gloomily, until she noticed the look on his face. "Sorry, no offense, but it's really not easy to win at a hard level. Would it make you feel any better if I came in?"

Anger looked at her and thought it over for a few seconds and he reluctantly said, "Oh, okay. You can come in, but _only_ for a few minutes."

"Thanks." she said kindly.

The blue Emotion entered the break room and closed the door just as Anger started a new game.

"By the way, kid, I'm sorry if my shouting scared you a little." apologized Anger, as he kept his eyes focused on the TV. "It's got nothing to do with you."

"That's alright, Anger. I understand." said Sadness solemnly, as she sat down next to him. "You know, uh, I have a hockey game too, but I barely use it since I'm too sad to play video games."

The brick glanced at her. He didn't know that Sadness played video games too. This doesn't usually happen during one of their breaks whenever Riley was taking a nap, doing her homework, when she was eating with her friends or her parents or when she was at recess at school. He then turned back to the screen and continued playing.

"It would be really nice if we could play together, though." the teardrop suggested. "Maybe just one round?"

Without even answering, Anger stopped the game and he stood up and walked over to the drawers. He went through every drawer until he found another game controller and took it out. Then, he connected it to the game system.

"Alright, kiddo, you asked for it." Anger replied, as he loosened his tie and took it off. "You wanna play some hockey? Then, let's go for it!"

"Uh, sure, I guess…" Sadness said quietly.

The brick selected a player two mode and then they started to play. Sadness was guiding her player to get the puck over to her goal and to her teammates, but Anger's player took it away from her.

"Hey!" the teardrop exclaimed.

"You want the puck back?" teased Anger, grinning. "You'll have to get me first, kiddo."

"Oh, yeah? We'll have to see about that!" Sadness declared, sounding determined.

She guided her player and took back the puck from Anger's player and was going straight for the goal. The blue Emotion pressed a button and her player smacked the puck and it went into the net.

"Goal!" the game said with enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh, I did it." murmured Sadness quietly, as her eyes widened in shock.

She couldn't believe her eyes. For the first time in twelve years, Sadness had won a match against Anger. A smile started to appear on her face, but it wasn't a weak smile, it was a genuine smile. Without warning, she hugged the brick tightly.

"Anger, did you see that?! I won!" cried Sadness eagerly.

"I saw the whole thing, kid. Congratulations and please get off of me." stated Anger seriously, as he gently pushed her away.

"I'm sorry." apologized Sadness quietly.

Suddenly, the brick started to smirk and suggested sneakily, "Why don't we have a rematch?"

"Sure, I like that idea."

Ten minutes later, Anger and Sadness were having the time of their lives playing together and her team was in the lead.

"Oh, just one more goal, and I win this round!" laughed Sadness, grinning.

"Oh, you think so?" Anger said mischievously.

He watched as Sadness' player skated on the ice with the puck, getting closer and closer to the net. He didn't want her to win again.

"Give up?" she asked, still grinning.

"Never!" declared Anger.

Just as Sadness was about to press the button on her controller like she did earlier, Anger used this opportunity to put his controller down and he smiled evilly. At the same time, he pinned Sadness to the ground as she didn't see it coming and kissed her on the lips, making her miss the goal.

"You lose, kid." Anger chuckled.

"That's not fair, Anger. I was so close to winning." the blue Emotion complained, until another smile appeared on her face while blushing. "But you're such a good kisser and that felt good."

The brick was surprised. She wanted him to keep going? He looked into her eyes for a while and didn't move an inch yet. Anger had been secretly planning this ever since Sadness started another game with him. Was Sadness developing a crush on him?

"Just kiss me on the lips, Anger. I trust you." Sadness answered, still blushing.

A big smile started to appear on Anger's face as his face grew warm. The teardrop knew that he would _never_ hurt her. Anger leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips and at the same time, Sadness was kissing him back. The kiss not only felt good, but it felt just right and she was actually enjoying it. Sadness liked having that feeling because she wanted Anger and he wanted her. It was like a dream coming true.

Anger stopped the kiss as he leaned into her ear and whispered, "I definitely got you now. Now and forever, kid."

The blue Emotion giggled a bit as he planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, Anger, I love you." giggled Sadness dreamily, as she was now blushing like mad.

"I love you too. And one more thing, kiddo, I enjoyed playing with you. That was a lot of fun." the brick chuckled lightly.

"SADNESS AND ANGER!" hollered an angry voice.

The two Emotions yelped and they saw Disgust standing near the break room with the door open all the way. Her eyes were bulging and her mouth was wide open that it felt like it just dropped to the floor. That was it. They were caught red-handed.

"What in the world are guys doing?!" shouted Disgust loudly.

"Nothing, Disgust!" Anger and Sadness exclaimed in unison, as they got up.

Disgust stomped over to them and scolded, "Kissing in the _break room?!_ What is _wrong_ with you two?!"

"Disgust, please! It's not what it looks like!" the teardrop exclaimed anxiously.

"You shouldn't be in here interrupting my alone time with Sadness! No go away!" Anger hollered madly, as he picked up his tie, placed it back on and tightened it.

"Wait until I tell Joy about this!" Disgust yelled. "You two are in so much trouble!"

Anger noticed the nervous look on Sadness' face and there was only one way to make Disgust leave. He walked over to the mini refrigerator next to the coffee maker and took out a small piece of green vegetable. It was broccoli, Disgust's worst number one enemy.

"If you tell Joy about me and Sadness, then I will tie you to a chair and you will be forced to eat broccoli as your dessert after dinner for the rest of your life!" the brick threatened, as he slowly walked over to Disgust, waving the broccoli in his stubby hand.

"No, no, not broccoli for dessert!" exclaimed Disgust, as she started backing away, nearly gagging. "You know how much I _loathe_ broccoli!"

 _I think its working!_ thought Anger happily, before he teased, "Or even better, broccoli with dog slobber!"

"Get away from me, you disgusting monster!" Disgust screamed, as she covered her mouth and ran off to throw up.

Anger chuckled to himself triumphantly as he locked the door and threw the piece of broccoli into his mouth and ate it with no problem.

"Anger, how did you do that?" asked Sadness in amazement, as she approached over to him.

"Eh, it's the broccoli, kid. Works every time." he answered, walking back to the game console. "Let's continue on with our game, shall we?"

"Well, alright, I guess." Sadness said in agreement.

She sat down next to the brick, started a new game and continued to play, but this time without any more interruptions.

A/N: So, what did you guys think of that one-shot? Pretty dreamy, am I right? It's what romance does best. I did the best I could and remember, do the best you can when it comes to writing one-shots. Don't you worry, I'll still write more TearBrick one-shots and so far, I think this story is on its way to becoming a success! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please do review, follow and favorite it! I'd really appreciate it if you guys gave me lots of reviews, but no rude, mean or offensive reviews and no flames, please! Make sure you stick around for the next chapter!

THANK YOU & Once again, Happy New Year!


	12. Anger versus the Spider

A/N: Hi, everybody! How's your winter going? Man, it sure is cold outside, eh? Well, I have written another Sadness/Anger one-shot and trust me, you guys are gonna like this! I worked super hard on it and I really wanted to upload this so badly! I hope you all enjoy this one-shot as much as I do.

 **Disclaimer: I know, I know, I don't own "Inside Out" and the characters. They belong to Disney and Pixar. No questions asked.**

Chapter 12

Anger versus the Spider

It was a rainy day in San Francisco and Riley was on her way to hockey practice with her parents. However, there was some traffic on the way, but she didn't mind it at all. She passed the time away by playing her most favorite car trip game, I Spy.

In Headquarters, Sadness was in her room; picking up crumbled tear stained tissues off the floor and throwing them in her trash bin. Just as she picked up another crumbled tissue, she gasped very loudly and there was a huge black spider sitting there on the floor as if it wasn't moving at all.

"Oh-no! There's a spider in my room!" the blue Emotion shrieked. "What am I gonna do?"

Sadness looked at the spider once again and she was too scared and sad to kill it because then she would end up mourning over it for hours. She needed someone to get rid of that spider for good. Joy? She would probably encourage Sadness to do it on her own. Disgust? Well, she'd probably run off puking if she ever saw that humongous spider. Fear? He'd be _way_ too scared to kill that spider and run off screaming like a lunatic. She realized that there was only one Emotion left that might be able to do it.

 _Anger._ she thought to herself.

Sadness quickly ran down the stairs without looking back and saw Anger sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper as usual. She hung onto Anger like Fear would sometimes do whenever he got scared and her body started to shake which got his attention.

"Sadness, what are you doing?" he asked gruffly.

The teardrop thought that she made a mistake clinging onto him, so she quickly got off of him and fixed her sweater.

"Sorry, it's just that th-there was a sp-sp-sp…" stammered Sadness quickly, until Anger cut her off.

"Calm down, kid, tell me what's going on from the beginning." said Anger calmly, but firmly as he held his hand up.

Sadness took a slow deep breath and explained anxiously, "I was cleaning up in my room and I, uh, saw this scary spider…"

"Where is it?" the brick growled, as he jumped off the couch and clenched his fists. "I ain't afraid of spiders!"

"I'll show you, Anger." she said.

The blue Emotion took Anger by his arm and they quickly ran up to her bedroom. Once they got there, Sadness nervously gulped and slowly opened her bedroom door and peeked her head in. The spider was still sitting there in its same spot, not moving an inch.

"You see that spider over there? Please kill it." Sadness begged worriedly, as she pointed to the spider.

Anger looked at her and she had those big puppy eyes staring directly at him. He rolled up his sleeves and went into her room while Sadness stayed in the hallway and watched him.

"Okay, ya little pipsqueak!" yelled Anger bravely, as he approached over to the spider. "Your spider days are over now!"

Just as the brick raised his foot, the spider quickly crawled away from him before it could get squashed. But that didn't stop him. He chased the spider all around the room as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.

"Did you get it?" asked Sadness.

"I'm trying!" Anger shouted in frustration, as he kept on chasing the insect.

The spider ran across the floor and darted out of the bedroom as the teardrop yelped a bit. Anger ran after the spider just as it created a silk thread and flew across the main room.

"Where'd it go?" wondered Sadness fearfully, as she looked all around the room.

"I don't know, Sadness. But that _stupid_ spider has got to be around..." Before the brick could finish his sentence, they heard a loud high pitched scream coming from the kitchen.

"EW! WHAT IS THAT THING?!" they heard Disgust scream. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"That sounds like Disgust!" cried Sadness.

Anger quickly grabbed the newspaper from the couch and rolled it up. Then he barged into the kitchen and saw Disgust standing on the counter, looking down at the large spider.

"Stand back, kid." he whispered to the blue Emotion.

Anger slowly tip-toed over to where the spider was and before he could hit it with the newspaper, it quickly crawled away from him again.

"Oh-no, you're not getting away from me this time!" he shouted angrily.

The brick kept slamming his newspaper down while trying to kill the spider, but its legs were so fast, it dodged every attack. This made him even angrier than usual and he felt like he was going to explode any second just as his head started to steam. The spider made a big leap and landed on the console.

"Oh-no, not the console!" exclaimed Sadness, as she started to panic.

Anger crept up behind the console and glanced at the spider that wasn't moving an inch. Could this be his lucky break? Was he finally going to kill that spider once and for all? He tightened his rolled up newspaper and a sneaky smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, I got you now." he chuckled mischievously.

Anger quickly slammed his newspaper down roughly on one of the controls when all of a sudden; a yellow memory orb appeared from the recall tube and started to play a familiar tune.

" _Triple Dent Gum will make you smile!_ "

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me with this!" the brick snarled, as he slammed his fist down on the console, shutting the gum commercial off.

Sadness rushed over to him and asked urgently, "Well, Anger, did you kill the spider yet?"

Anger looked all around the console from top to bottom and his newspaper, but the spider was nowhere to be found. He let out a long breath in defeat.

"No, I'm sorry, Sadness." Anger muttered unhappily, but quietly. "The spider is just too fast for me to kill."

"Oh, this is awful!" moaned Sadness in disappointment, as she buried her hands into her face. "Now I'm gonna have to spend the rest of my life with a big, scary spider in my room! I already feel like crying."

The brick looked at her as he saw tears silently rolling down her cheeks. On the outside, he felt like he wanted to punch the wall and shout out those cursed words endlessly, but on the inside, he felt bad for her since he failed to kill the spider. Anger placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Anger, you really do care about me." the teardrop sniffled softly, as she wiped her tears away.

"Well, I may not be easy to open up to, but I do care about you even though we don't have anything in common, kiddo." confessed Anger casually after he exhaled.

Those words made Sadness smile a teeny tiny bit and she whispered, "Thank you."

Suddenly, they heard someone else scream like a little girl that filled all around Headquarters. The two Emotions rushed to where it was coming from and saw Fear standing in the corner in the break room, whimpering nonstop. Anger looked closely and discovered that the spider was on Fear's foot.

" _You!_ " Anger barked furiously, as he pointed his stubby finger at the spider.

"Don't just stand there, bro!" yelped Fear in agony. "Get that creepy spider off me!"

"Chill out, beanpole! Just hold still so I can get rid of that spider!" snapped Anger, as he approached over to him.

"B-B-B-B-But it's gonna eat me alive!" Fear whimpered, as his body started shaking.

Anger rolled his eyes and said in annoyance, "Stop being ridiculous and don't move a single muscle."

The raw nerve covered his eyes as Anger tightened his rolled up newspaper once again. He took a good look at the spider and just as he was about to finish it off, Fear accidentally kicked him in the face due to his skinny body shaking endlessly as the brick cried out in pain. The spider flew across the room and landed on the floor.

"You stupid _BEANPOLE!_ " exploded Anger furiously, as he hit Fear in the face with his newspaper. "I told you not to move, why did you move?! Huh?"

"I'm so sorry, Anger!" the raw nerve exclaimed fearfully. "I, I saw the spider move a little and I couldn't take it anymore!"

Before the brick could start beating up Fear, Sadness saw the spider quickly crawling towards her and screamed, "Anger, the spider is coming towards me!"

Suddenly, Anger's head erupted into flames as he roared, "ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE EMOTION!"

He let out a battle cry as he ran over to the giant spider and slammed his newspaper down on it several times the same way he did with a chair whenever he was at the console. After a good beating, Anger had finally cooled down and saw that the spider he was trying to get rid of for a long time was finally dead, thanks to his very own newspaper. He had won. He picked up the dead spider, placed it on his head and burned it to ashes with his own flames. Sadness beamed up after she saw what Anger did.

"You did it, Anger!" the blue Emotion squealed eagerly, as she pulled Anger into a tight embrace. "You got rid of the spider for me and saved my life!"

"And you saved my life too!" Fear cried happily, as he hugged the brick. "Thank you very much!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're welcome." Anger said uncomfortably, as he gently pushed the two Emotions away. "Now get off of me! I don't do hugs!"

"Oh, sorry, Anger…" Sadness apologized quietly.

"That's okay." said Anger, as he fixed his tie before turning to Fear and threatened, "I'll deal with you later, beanpole."

Fear quickly scurried out of the break room, leaving Anger and Sadness behind. Anger checked to make sure no one was looking and he smiled at the teardrop. He passionately kissed her on the lips even though Sadness didn't see it coming. The kiss only lasted for about ten seconds and he gently pulled away.

"This is only between you and me, kid." the brick replied calmly, but a bit serious. "Promise?"

"Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone." Sadness responded solemnly, before she smiled. "I think I found my hero."

Anger chuckled as he ruffled around with her hair and they walked down to the main room just as they saw Riley practicing on the ice skating rink which meant that hockey practice had just begun. Sadness was now relieved after Anger had got rid of that spider for her and if another spider appeared in Headquarters, then she would know who to call for help. For the rest of the day, Anger was on the lookout for any more spiders and fortunately, there wasn't whether it was big or small.

A/N: And there you have it, everybody! This wraps up the twelfth chapter of the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs" and I hope you all liked it! You know, I thought of this one-shot on my own and since I'm afraid of spiders, I thought it'd be a great idea if I wrote a one-shot about Anger trying to kill a spider for Sadness because he is like a hero to her and I'm not even joking. Please do review, follow and favorite this chapter! This story is getting so good and hopefully, it'll go onto TV Tropes in the future! I won't stop writing TearBrick one-shots and I'm gonna make all of you happy and that is a promise! See you in the next one-shot!

THANK YOU & _Ciao!_ Remember to review, follow and favorite, but no rude, mean or offense reviews, please! That's all I'm asking!


	13. Fragile Heart

A/N: Hey, how's everyone doing today? It is I, Orangebird124 here to present you with another TearBrick one-shot! That's right, I thought I might have a little bit of time to publish this just for all of you. I hope you guys are having a good winter, even though it's going to be a warm one due to global warming. Anyway, I'm not gonna spoil anything about this one-shot, so I hope you like it as much as I do.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Inside Out" or the characters. They belong to Disney and Pixar.**

Chapter 13

Fragile Heart

Anger growled to himself as he stomped into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Today had been a really rough school day for Riley because her favorite yellow jacket got splattered with mud, forgot to turn in her science homework, got a C minus on her spelling test, her favorite lunch got soiled by her water bottle leaking in her lunchbox and she had a lot of homework to do. Joy was trying her very hardest to turn the day around, but Anger was a bit angrier than he usually was. He hasn't been talking to any of his coworkers and for the rest of the school day; he was hogging the console until school was dismissed. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"If it's you, beanpole, then get lost!" he snapped.

"Uh, it's just me, Anger…" a gloomy voice said through the door.

The brick jumped off his bed and once he opened the door, Sadness was just standing there.

"Oh, it's just you, Sadness." sighed Anger madly. "I thought you were that stupid beanpole trying to invade my privacy."

Sadness entered his bedroom and said with concern, "Anger, I don't wanna be offensive, but, don't you think that you were a little too hard on me and the others since school started?"

"Me, a little too hard? First of all, I wasn't too hard on _you;_ I was staying away from you." Anger scoffed seriously. "Second of all, I didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially when we got a stupid C minus on that spelling test!"

He stomped over to his desk and started banging his head down on it several times.

"Why, does, this, day, have, to, be, so, unfair?!" bellowed Anger, as his head started steaming.

"Anger, don't do that!" cried Sadness, as she grabbed his shoulders. "You're only making things worse!"

"Don't touch me!" the brick shouted, as he pushed her away.

The blue Emotion was shocked at what he did to her. She had seen him push Fear away before and she remembered the times when Joy was pushing her away from the console before she found her true purpose. Could this be happening to her again?

"You pushed me…" the teardrop whimpered fearfully.

Anger turned away from her and sat on the edge of his bed again, hoping that she'd go away, but she didn't. Sadness slowly walked over and sat next to him.

"Anger, please listen to me. I'm only trying to help you and I noticed that you're a bit angrier than you normally are." she said calmly, but still with concern. "Tell me, what's going on?"

"That is none of your business and I'm always like that when it comes to things not going our way." Anger growled, refusing to look at her.

"Yes, it is!" the blue Emotion informed him. "I'm supposed to be here for you _and_ Riley. Look, I know that we had a rough day, but I really wanna know _why_ are you acting that way?"

By now, his head was starting to steam again. First, the brick pushed Sadness away and now he was starting to lose his temper.

"Sadness, I've told you this before and I'm gonna say this one more time, I'm just the way I am and when things aren't going our way, _that_ is when _I'll_ take cover." the brick explained, as his voice started to get louder.

"No, you're not listening to me! You wouldn't give us a chance to use the console all day and that's not the Riley we all know!" Sadness exclaimed. "I feel like you're hurting her all over again!" 

That was when Anger finally couldn't take it anymore. His head erupted into flames.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS WHY NOBODY LIKES YOU AND I'M SICK OF YOUR WHINING! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID, PESSIMISTIC, FAT, USELESS EMOTION THAT LIKES TO BE NEGATIVE ALL THE TIME!" yelled Anger furiously, at the top of his lungs.

"Can, can you please just…" whimpered Sadness nervously, as she took a few steps back away from him.

" _ **I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU EVER AGAIN AND YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE CIRCLE OF YOURS!**_ " he barked furiously, but loudly. " _ **I'VE NEVER LIKED YOU, SO I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!**_ "

It scared the blue Emotion so much that her lips began to quiver just as her eyes welled up with tears. Deeply hurt by his feelings, she placed her hands over her eyes and ran out of the room, crying. Filled with rage, Anger started to punch his pillow repeatedly. Then, he grabbed his pillow and smashed it against the wall so hard that it ripped open and feathers came flying out. But it wasn't enough.

The brick picked up his desk with his strong arms and threw it across the bedroom. It landed with a loud crash, breaking some parts off. He kept on destroying it with his little, stubby hands until there was nothing but broken pieces scattered all over the floor.

 _What is wrong with me?_ the brick thought angrily, as he kicked the pieces away from him. _What did I do to deserve this?_

Anger ran over to his dresser and kicked it so hard that he hurt his toe, but he didn't care. He started to demolish it the same way he did to his desk. As a matter of fact, Anger destroyed everything that got into his way, including his bed. It was his fault that he made Sadness cry unlike the time when almost all of the Islands of Personality fell into the Memory Dump.

Ten horrible minutes later, Anger had finally cooled down and he was breathing heavily. He looked all around the room which was now covered with big, black, burnt marks all over the walls. Every single thing that he owned was a total destruction. Suddenly, a horrible feeling of guilt fell upon him as his heart sank. The brick remembered what he did to Sadness before and all of that made him feel like he wanted to punch himself in the face. He didn't like apologizing to anyone, but what choice did he have? Anger slowly walked out of his bedroom and was about to call her name when he heard quiet sobbing coming from the bottom of the stairs. He walked down and found Sadness with her head down on her knees, hugging them in her own puddle of wet, tears.

"Sadness…" the brick spoke softly, but sadly. "Kid, it's me."

Sadness didn't respond and continued to cry which made him feel much worse than ever. He slowly approached over to her and took a deep breath.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry." Anger apologized sadly, but calmly.

"Apology not accepted." sobbed Sadness, as her voice was muffled. "Just leave me alone."

"Look, I just wanted to apologize…"

"I hate _you!_ " she wailed fiercely, as she turned to him.

Anger gasped at those three words she just said to him. She expected him to leave, but he didn't.

"No, you don't. You don't hate me." he said comfortingly. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"Y-Yes, you did, Anger!" Sadness replied in between sobs. "What you said to me was extremely hurtful and you know that Riley can't be happy without me because I'm part of it too!"

"I'm very sorry, kiddo. That wasn't about you, that was about me." apologized Anger sympathetically. "I just blurted that out in a moment of anger and I just haven't been myself today. It had something to do with a dream from last night and Joy pressuring on me."

Suddenly, the blue Emotion grabbed Anger in a tight hug and he wrapped his arms around her. He wished he could turn back time to fix his mistakes, but now it was too late. He would never be able to forgive himself for the rest of his life.

"It's okay, kid. I got you." the brick replied softly.

Sadness was crying way too hard to answer, which made him hug her a little bit tighter. If there was one thing that Sadness had, it was a fragile heart. To be honest, Anger didn't really hate her; he was just too upset to talk to her. He even captured a few tears of his own since he rarely cried and he didn't even mind when he felt the blue Emotion's tears getting onto his suit and tie.

"It's, it's all my fault." she sobbed. "I really am just a useless Emotion."

"No, don't talk like that. All of this was my fault and I get that you were trying to help me." murmured Anger sadly, as he tried to blink back the tears. "I'm really sorry that I pushed you away, shouted at you and for my behavior with you and everyone else. I take all of that back and I'll never be angry with you no matter what happens because I love you and I'll try my hardest to protect you and care for you. You'll always be my sweet, little kitten."

Hearing those gentle, apologetic words made Sadness' sobbing become deeper as she buried her face into his chest. Anger felt his own tears escape from his eyes and slowly streamed down his cheeks. He never allowed himself to cry, but he knew that it was okay to cry and he'd let that slide for now.

 _I'm terrible, I'm terrible,_ Anger kept thinking to himself sorrowfully. _I'm terrible, I'm terrible._

The brick gently patted Sadness' back and brushed her tears away with his thumb. Then, he wiped his own tears away and continued to hug her as tightly as he could. Whenever he saw someone crying, he would refuse to comfort them. However, Sadness was very different from the others and her crying would sometimes make him feel guilty and bad for her. At last, her deep sobbing subsided and she stared at him.

"Anger, I don't hate you." the teardrop sniffled quietly.

"I know, kid. I know." Anger said calmly, but sadly.

Sadness started to hiccup loudly after from all of that crying and Anger started to rub her back softly.

"Shh, everything is gonna be okay." he said soothingly, while rubbing her back.

Sadness liked how soft and sweet Anger was being with her because this was one of the rarest times he's ever done that. It wasn't that long before her hiccups went away.

"I'm gonna make it up to you, kiddo." the brick whispered.

Anger gently cupped Sadness' face and brought it up to his. Her eyes were bloodshot red, but there weren't anymore tears left. Their faces were only inches away from each other and time seemed to have froze for a second until the blue Emotion's cheeks turned bright pink. Anger was _kissing her._ She slowly kissed him back on the lips and wrapped their arms around each other in a hug. The kiss felt just right and a minute later, they stopped and pulled away from each other, blushing.

"Are you okay now, kid?" asked Anger softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sadness sighed solemnly. "Thank you…"

"No problem. And, hey, don't cry anymore, promise?" Anger said, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I won't, Anger. I promise." she answered, as she made a cross sign on her chest.

"Atta girl." the brick said, smiling, as he ruffled around with her hair.

Sadness giggled a bit and then she asked, "Anger, can you, um, kiss me again?"

Anger nodded as he kissed her romantically on the lips, with the teardrop kissing him back once again. The kiss, however, lasted longer than a minute and by the time they pulled away, they were blushing once again.

"Thanks, Anger. I almost forgot, I accept your apology." the teardrop responded, as she weakly grinned.

"I'm really happy to hear that." Anger said, satisfied. "Come on, we gotta get back to work, now. Riley needs us."

Sadness nodded as the two of them, walked back to the console, holding hands. Just as Riley fell asleep at the end of the day, Anger apologized to everyone about his behavior and explained what caused him to act this way. Joy, Disgust and Fear happily accepted it and no one had to do Dream Duty tonight. Sadness was mostly glad that Anger was finally back to his old, regular self and from then on; Anger had kept his promise to Sadness not to be angry with her no matter what happened when it came to a bad day or a crisis.

A/N: Wow. Just wow. What a tear-jerking one-shot chapter I've just written and believe it or not, I actually cried while writing this one-shot. Since the beginning at the author's note at the top, I didn't want to spoil this one-shot and because I was trying to make it realistic and tear-jerking. Ever since the beginning, I told you that there would be heartwarming, tear-jerking, funny and/or serious TearBrick one-shots. I'm really sorry if I made you all cry, but at least Anger made up with Sadness in the end. It's what happens when a lovely couple gets into a fight and then later on, make up in the end. That's what real life is all about. Now, the real reason why I wanted to update this story is because I am going to Disney World for my birthday, so that means that I'll be inactive for a week. But don't you worry, folks! I'll be back when I get home from Disney and I'm gonna make it up to you by writing a funny TearBrick one-shot because laughter is the best medicine, am I right? It'll most likely be here in the beginning of February. So, I hope that you all enjoyed it and please do review, follow and favorite this chapter! Just remember, no mean, rude or offensive reviews!

THANK YOU & Orangebird124 has left the building! Well, for now!


	14. Tickle Fight

A/N: Hey, everybody, guess who's back from Disney World? That's right, it's me, Orangebird124! I had the most, absolute time of my life at Disney World and not only did I get to go on the rides and the attractions, but I got to meet most of the Disney characters and I especially got to meet Joy and Sadness at Epcot! Can you all guess what time it is? If you guessed the next Anger/Sadness one-shot, then you're correct! Before I left, I said in the last chapter that I was gonna make it up to you guys by writing a funny TearBrick one-shot. Well, here it is, however, this one is going to contain loads of romance, but with lots of humor! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do and away we'll go!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Inside Out". Sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles!**

Chapter 14

Tickle Fight

Sadness woke up in her bed as she yawned and stretched the next morning. She got out of bed and put her clothes on along with her round glasses. Then, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed to herself, ready for another day at work.

"I wonder how terrible life will be today…" Sadness mumbled quietly, as she walked down the stairs to the main room.

Halfway down the stairs, Sadness noticed Anger reading his daily newspaper on the couch and at one of the rarest times, she smiled. It wasn't a usual, weak smile; it was a smile like Joy had on her face. She never thought she'd do this, but seeing that serious expression on Anger's face made her smirk and she had something planned going on in her head.

"Or maybe not…" the teardrop grinned.

Once Sadness finally made it down to the main room, she slowly peeked behind the couch and glanced over at the brick who was still reading his newspaper. She quickly tickled him under his arm and just as he gasped and turned around, she was gone.

"Alright, who's playing tricks on me again?" asked Anger in annoyance, as he clenched his fists. "Was that you, Disgust?"

"I wasn't even near you, Mr. Smarty Pants!" called Disgust, slightly agitated.

Anger shrugged to himself as he continued to read his newspaper. The blue Emotion quietly giggled to herself behind the couch. She had never done this before since she was always too sad to tickle anyone. Sadness popped up and tickled Anger again, only this time he noticed her as he exclaimed and accidentally threw his newspaper in the air and almost fell off the couch.

"Sadness, what do you think you're doing?!" hollered Anger, looking all agitated. "You just made me throw my newspaper in the air!"

"Oops, sorry about that, Anger." the teardrop apologized before she grinned for the second time. "You look a little grouchy, so I think you may need a tickle!"

Sadness was about to tickle him for the third time when he firmly grabbed her arm. It wasn't too tight since he didn't want to hurt her, but it was just firmly.

"Sadness, stop. I'm not ticklish and I don't wanna play with you." Anger grunted in annoyance. "Now please get to work because we need to stay on task for Riley."

"Okay, I'll just leave you alone." Sadness sighed in defeat, as she started to walk away from him.

The brick looked up from reading his newspaper and stopped as he watched Sadness walking over to the console. Once he placed it down on the couch cushion, a mischievous smile grew on his face. He wanted to get her back. Anger hopped off the couch, sped walked towards Sadness and pinned her to the ground before she could get to the console. She was surprised at him and stared into his red eyes.

"Anger, I thought you said that you didn't want to play." the teardrop said.

"I changed my mind, kid." Anger replied, grinning. "Now you're gonna get it."

Suddenly, he started to tickle her mercilessly and that's what sent Sadness into hysterics.

"NO, NO, NO, ANGER! HAHAHA!" laughed Sadness hysterically. "THAT TICKLES! LET ME GO!"

"Nope, you're not going anywhere, kid!" cackled Anger playfully, as he tickled her tummy. "You belong to me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sadness challenged, still laughing.

Luckily, the blue Emotion managed to break out of Anger's strong grip and pushed him to the ground on his back.

"Oh, heavens…" he mumbled.

"Now let me find that ticklish spot of yours." Sadness teased, as she started to tickle him.

"C-Cut it out! Please, I'm begging you! HAHAHA!" laughed Anger uncontrollably, as he started to squirm around.

"Or maybe perhaps it's your kneecaps!" she chuckled, as she reached down to his kneecaps.

Just as she started tickling his kneecaps, the brick burst out laughing really hard because that's where his weakest and ticklish spot was. He wouldn't let anyone, not even Joy tickle his kneecaps. But it was too late and Sadness had already found it.

"NO, NOT THERE! HAHAHAHA!" the brick roared with laughter. "LEAVE MY KNEECAPS ALONE, KIDDO! YOU KNOW HOW TICKLISH I AM OVER THERE!"

He tried to get the blue Emotion back, but she kept his body to the ground. They didn't even realize that Joy was standing right next to them, giggling quietly, until Sadness saw her and stopped tickling Anger. The laughter quickly died down.

"Joy!" Sadness and Anger cried in unison.

"Well, I'll be darned! I saw you two playing around with each other and…" chuckled Joy, until the brick cut her off.

"We weren't playing around with each other, Joy!" he snapped in denial. "Sadness tickled me when I was in the middle of reading my newspaper!"

The teardrop quickly pulled her sweater up over her head and exclaimed, "Please leave me alone! I won't do that ever again!"

Then she quickly ran over to her favorite corner, curled up in a ball and cried quietly to herself in embarrassment with her cheeks blushing. Anger frowned at her before he shook it off and turned back to Joy, who felt sorry for the blue Emotion.

"Oops, I did something wrong again, didn't I?" the star said, looking all guilty. "I didn't mean to, though. Mistakes happen."

"You really shouldn't have done that and you embarrassed me and Sadness!" scolded Anger, as he pointed his finger at her. "Why would you do something like _that?_ "

Joy took a deep breath and tried to explain, "Please listen to me, Anger. I would _never_ embarrass you two and it's just that I found it really cute and rare when…"

However, Anger was against that and refused to listen to her as he walked away from her and yelled angrily, "No, I don't wanna hear it! Now back off so we can get to work!"

The star sighed in defeat as she gave up and left Sadness alone for a while before she calmed her down later on. That late afternoon, Anger was at the console, controlling Riley during her hockey game. Sadness saw him and she quickly checked to see if Joy, Disgust or Fear were watching. Luckily, they were too busy cheering on Riley.

"Now's my chance." whispered Sadness, as she smirked again.

The teardrop slowly tip toed behind Anger and she tickled his kneecaps once again which caused him to jump up in the air. He turned around and saw Sadness standing there, trying not to giggle. Then, Anger quickly looked back at the monitor and saw that another hockey player stole the puck from Riley which caused her to scowl and chase after it.

"Sadness, there is a time and a place for a tickle fight and me trying to get that puck to the goal _isn't_ one of them." the brick reprimanded, as he tried not to sound too harshly.

"Sorry, Anger." Sadness apologized solemnly.

She walked over to the couch and sat down with her coworkers just as they cheered loudly after Riley scored her goal. Sadness kept on thinking to herself as she watched Anger take control with fire blowing out from the top of his head at the next round.

 _What's wrong with me today? I feel like I'm not in my usual, pessimistic mood._ the blue Emotion thought to herself worriedly. _Or maybe I must have changed since we hit that puberty button._

Sadness didn't really want to think about it, but it wouldn't go away. Has she really changed? She sighed to herself and even though she stayed on task throughout Riley's day, Sadness could not stop staring at Anger.

That evening, when Riley fell asleep, Sadness went on Dream Duty. She leaned against the console as she watched the dream on the monitor. It was one of Riley's reruns which got her bored in twenty minutes, so she got up and walked to one of the shelves that had the Mind Manuals. Sadness pulled out one of the books and began reading it.

"Long Term Memory Retrieval volume 50, huh." she mumbled to herself.

The teardrop flipped through another page and she didn't notice that Anger was walking down the stairs. When he got to the main room, he looked at the screen and saw that the dream finished playing and it was now off. When he turned at the next corner, he spotted Sadness reading the Mind Manuals.

"Oh, there you are, kiddo." Anger finally spoke.

This got her attention as she put the book away and greeted slowly, "Hey, Anger…"

"What are you doing over there?" he said gruffly, as he walked over to her. "I thought you were doing Dream Duty."

"I was, but the dreams were reruns, so I got bored and I decided to go read some Mind Manuals." answered Sadness, as she twiddled around with her fingers.

"That's what I figured." Anger scoffed, before he took a deep breath. "Now, let me ask you a question. Why did you tickle me this morning?"

The blue Emotion quietly gasped as she covered her mouth. Oh, dear, now she was busted. She really hasn't been like herself all day ever since she had that tickle fight with him. Sadness didn't want to reveal her secret plan, but she had to be very honest with him, so she took a deep breath.

"Anger, I tickled you because I thought that it'd make you laugh since you're so serious and no offense, um, but angry all the time. Ever since I found your ticklish spot which was your kneecaps, I figured that you must be ticklish all this time." confessed Sadness sadly. "Please don't get mad, but, I also like you a lot."

The brick stared at her for a long time after what she had said. Was this really true? Did she really like him a lot? He noticed her shaking a little and placed his hands onto her shoulders gently and looked directly into her eyes.

"Sadness, when did you start acting like this?" asked Anger seriously, but in a calm tone of voice.

"Uh, since this morning when I saw you reading your newspaper." answered Sadness, as she scratched the back of her head. "Besides Joy, I feel like that you're a lot of fun to hang out with when you're not angry or when it's just you and me."

"You really mean that?" he asked, as his eyes widened.

"I guess." the blue Emotion replied unsurely. "I'm going to bed now."

Anger watched Sadness silently walk up the stairs and stood there, frozen. He couldn't believe that she liked him a lot ever since they had that tickle fight this morning. Usually, Anger wouldn't find anything funny except for when Fear gets hurt or Disgust throwing up in her brown paper bag. He turned to the kitchen and was about to go get a drink when suddenly,

"Oof!" he grunted.

Anger felt someone tackle him down to the ground and flipped him over on his back. It was Sadness and she was grinning down on him.

"You're back already?" the brick asked astonished.

"That's right. Only this time, I got you for good, Anger!" Sadness cackled with glee.

Sadness started to tickle his kneecaps once again and Anger burst out laughing really hard. He tried to swat her away, but couldn't quite concentrate hard enough due to her tickling.

"Good grief, kid! Don't touch my kneecaps!" Anger laughed.

"Too late because I already am!" teased Sadness, as she continued to tickle his kneecaps.

Realizing she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he used a move he had once seen on television before and tickled her tummy which caused the teardrop to half laugh and half scream at the same time as she lost her balance and fell on her back. Sadness tried to get up, but Anger was too quick for her and he pinned her down. Then, he started to tickle her armpits and her tummy at the same time.

"STOP IT! HAHAHA! THAT TICKLES!" Sadness laughed uncontrollably, as tears of laughter began to stream down her face.

"Aw, you're laughing so hard you're crying!" teased Anger playfully, as he kept on tickling her. "That's what you get, kid! This is for revenge!"

Then, the brick tickled her sides and this made Sadness laugh even harder than ever before. Sadness struggled to break free by kicking around and trying to tickle him back, but failed due to his strong, but stubby hands. That was it. Anger had her trapped and she was officially done for. She gave up and went limp on the ground with Anger pinning down her chubby arms and smiling down on her in victory.

"Looks like I win this round." he announced triumphantly.

"No fair, Anger." the blue Emotion complained. "You cheated!"

"Too bad, so sad, kiddo, you're mine now." replied Anger, grinning, as he started to slowly lean down towards her face.

"Anger, what are you-?"

Before Sadness could finish her sentence, she felt his warm lips pressing against her lips. She blushed deep red and didn't fight back because it felt just right. Instead, she let him kiss her for only ten seconds before he pulled away.

"What did you do that for?" she asked shyly.

"Because I felt like it and I like you a lot too." answered Anger lovingly. "I think it's cute that you're a kid."

Sadness blushed a little bit harder as she giggled just a tiny bit. Most of the times after she found her true purpose, she loved it when Anger called her 'kid' because it was her very own special nickname.

"Thanks, and you're pretty cute when you're strong." the teardrop complimented sweetly.

Anger chuckled at that comment as he gently placed her arms above her head, still pinning them down. Then, he loosened his tie with his free hand and once he took it off, he tied her wrists together. But he didn't want to hurt her, so he only tied it gently.

"Here comes the fun part, kid." the brick said, as he cupped her face.

The teardrop smiled widely when suddenly, Anger started to kiss her cheeks and her forehead all around like crazy! Sadness couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. She was acting weird all day not because that she wanted to tickle Anger; it was that she was _in love_ with him. She finally got what she wanted and Anger stopped kissing her face and looked down at her once again as he untied her wrists, freeing her as he placed his tie back on and tightened it. Then, they shared another soft passionate kiss on the lips which felt like it lasted forever, but this time, it only lasted for two minutes. They both smiled at each other as they got up.

"You know, it was fun while it lasted." Sadness said, still blushing.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll be able to do the tickle fight again soon. But…" said Anger, smiling, as he leaned into her and whispered, "We'll only do it when it's just you and me at the appropriate times. Let this be our little secret."

The teardrop giggled and whispered back, "Okay, Anger. I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo." Anger replied happily.

Now that Sadness had confessed her reason to Anger about why she was tickling him, she finally went back to her usual, negative self. What they didn't know was that Joy was taping the whole thing on her camera from the stairs.

"Now _that's_ going on worldwide." Joy said quietly, but gladly to herself, after she stopped recording.

A/N: At last! Another TearBrick one-shot is over! Well, don't worry; the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs" is not over yet! Did you all miss me while I inactive? I know you did. So, what did you guys think of the chapter? Pretty funny and romantic, am I right? I did the best I could by making the scenes longer and realistic. In that case, reviews are greatly appreciated, but NOT rude, mean or offensive reviews! Since this story is turning out to be a success, I'm going to be working on a Valentine's Day one-shot since Valentine's Day is coming up. I hope you all liked this hilarious TearBrick one-shot and please do review, follow and favorite this chapter! Can't you guys see that I'm trying?

THANK YOU & _Ciao!_ Remember, no rude, mean or offensive reviews! I'm serious!


	15. Just the Two of Us

A/N: So even though it's not Valentine's Day anymore, I still managed to be able to write this special TearBrick Valentine's Day one-shot. This took me a long time to work on it and I also added a little bit of Fashion Disaster. However, this one-shot will mostly focus on TearBrick. I know that Fashion Disaster isn't my O.T.P. and I take Disgust and Fear as friends, but I've heard some rumors about Fear and Disgust being canon at the end of the movie. I've seen some fan art about this couple and when I saw Fear looking at Disgust, it looked like his antennae was zigzagged into a heart. So please be nice to me and Fashion Disaster even though there are some people that don't like it. Remember what I said before, this chapter will mostly, I do repeat, _mostly_ focus on my true O.T.P., TearBrick. But in the meantime, let's get started on this one-shot right now!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Inside Out". Sorry!**

Chapter 15

Just the Two of Us

It was the month of February and today was Valentine's Day. It was a special holiday to spend with someone you love and care about. Riley was in her bedroom, getting ready to go out with her first actual date with her love interest, Jordan. The first time they met was when they accidentally bumped into each other before Riley went out to the ice ring to play hockey and when Jordan took her skating with her friends.

Inside Headquarters, all of the Emotions were ecstatic about Valentine's Day. The main room was filled with heart decorations, balloons, red and pink streamers and on the couch was a box that had cards inside. Sadness, however, was nervously pacing around in her bedroom back and forth for a half hour, thinking about what to get Anger for Valentine's Day.

"Oh, I gotta get Anger the best Valentine's Day present ever!" the teardrop moaned nervously. "But what should I get him?"

She dragged herself over to her desk, opened one of the drawers as she took out a pen and a piece of paper. She sat down and began to think.

"Hmm, a song? No, I'm too sad to sing. Maybe a poem? Nah, too depressing." Sadness thought to herself out loud.

Sadness was secretly in love with Anger and until now, she was determined to get him the best Valentine's Day gift ever. She also knew that Disgust and Fear were together ever since Fear has developed a crush on Disgust. But she couldn't think about it now because she was way too busy thinking about Anger.

"That's it, I'm out of ideas. We're closed." Sadness said in surrender, as she put the paper and pen back into her desk.

The blue Emotion slowly walked out of her bedroom and went down to the main room where she saw Fear and Disgust sitting on the couch and chatting away while drinking their hot tea.

"So, Disgust, what do you think is gonna happen when Riley goes out on her first date?" said Fear unsurely. "I mean, she's already nineteen and I've already created a list of possible negative outcomes that might happen with Jordan."

"Oh, don't be such a chicken, Fear. I already picked out a nice outfit for Riley to wear and made sure that she has as much makeup on her face so that way we won't look _too_ ugly." said Disgust, as she sipped her tea. "As far as I know, we'll make sure Jordan has fresh breath and no cooties. I draw the line at cooties!"

The raw nerve gave out a nervous chuckle as he drank his tea. He was even more nervous than normal ever since that time when Jordan asked Riley to go out with him and to be his girlfriend one day after school. He felt sweat rolling down his skinny face, but then he quickly wiped them off.

"Are you feeling okay?" Disgust asked with concern.

Fear snapped out of his thoughts and responded with a nervous smile on his face, "Oh! Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something else."

While Sadness was listening to their conversation, she saw Anger unloading the daydreams that had been delivered from the Train of Thought less than ten minutes ago. She approached over to him and took a quiet, deep breath.

"Hey, um, Anger?" she said, trying to get his attention.

Suddenly, Anger groaned in frustration as he turned to the teardrop and shouted, "Thanks a lot, Sadness! You just made me lose count!"

"I did? Gee, sorry about that." apologized Sadness, looking all ashamed, as she looked down to the floor. "I guess I should be a bit quieter next time."

Anger let out a long breath and reprimanded in agitation, "Next time, don't interrupt me while I'm unloading the daydreams. Got it?"

"Got it." she sighed solemnly.

Anger turned away from Sadness and resumed his work. Sadness wanted to go somewhere else, but her feet refused to budge as if they were glued to the floor. She kept staring at Anger and the longer she stared at him, the harder she felt her heart pumping faster like a big drum. Sadness had that question in her head that she wanted to ask him, but she didn't want to blow her big chance, so she gently tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to her once again.

"You're still here?!" the brick snapped in annoyance. "What do you want now?"

"Well, since today is Valentine's Day, would you want to spend some time with me? We can have a picnic at Family Island and go out ice skating at Hockey Island." the blue Emotion said, as she started to blush. "It'll be just the two of us and this'll be my Valentine's Day gift to you."

"Of course!" said Anger joyfully.

"Really?" Sadness asked hopefully.

"No!" he hollered dryly, as he turned away from her once again.

The teardrop shrugged her shoulders and walked away in disappointment. She saw Joy working at the console and when she approached over to her, she leaned against the console and sighed to herself.

"Sadness, is everything okay?" asked Joy softly, as she noticed the look on the teardrop's face.

"Ah, Joy, do you ever get that feeling when you want to spend the whole day with someone you love on Valentine's Day?" asked Sadness, a bit depressed.

"Well, sometimes I do." Joy replied. "Why do you ask? You can tell me."

Sadness took a deep breath and explained gloomily, "Joy, I have a crush on Anger and I've been trying to get him a Valentine's Day gift to show how much I love him. I tried to write a song and a poem, but they didn't work. I couldn't even find some candy or chocolates to give him, so I asked him if we could spend some time together like what Disgust and Fear are doing right now and he said no. I'm such a bummer."

"No, no, don't talk like that! I think you spending the day with Anger sounds like an incredible idea for Valentine's Day!" exclaimed Joy, looking all surprised, before she made a dreamy face. "You'll get to have fun and maybe share your first kiss."

This made Sadness gasp a little and her cheeks began to blush for the second time. She buried her face into her hands and dropped down to her knees.

"Oh, Sadness…" the star chuckled lightly.

Anger was grumbling to himself after all of that work he did, when he heard someone call his name. He looked up and saw Joy at the console and then walked over to her.

"What? What is it, Joy?" he asked in annoyance.

"Sadness told me that you don't want to spend the day with her on that special day. Why is that?" said Joy curiously.

"Because I don't feel like it, that's why!" Anger snapped stubbornly.

"Anger…" Joy said suspiciously, as she glared at him.

Anger wasn't really that type of Emotion to hang out with and even though Sadness found her true purpose, saved Riley and started accepting her, he wouldn't really talk to her because they were so busy all the time. Besides Joy, they were different from each other because Sadness always cried and Anger would always yell whenever his head exploded. Finally, he let out a sigh in defeat.

"Oh, alright, you got me, Joy. I'm gonna give ya two reasons." the brick grumbled in surrender. "One, I don't do romance. Two, I'm very busy with Riley, so there's _no_ way I'm spending the whole day with Sadness!"

"Please, Anger?" the teardrop begged, showing off her puppy eyes.

"Nope!" shouted Anger stubbornly, as he folded his arms and turned away from her.

"Well, I guess we're just gonna have to do this the hard way." sighed Joy casually.

She touched a few buttons on the control panel and the recall tube sent out a familiar, happy memory.

" _Triple Dent Gum will make you smile!_ "

"Okay, fine! I'll take her out!" screeched Anger, as his head erupted with fire, much more annoyed to the gum commercial. "You win, Joy! Now shut that off before I change my mind!"

The star triumphantly turned the memory off as she zoomed into the kitchen faster than a speeding bullet and came back with a picnic basket and a picnic blanket.

"Thank you, Joy." Sadness answered politely, as Joy gave her the picnic basket.

"My pleasure, Sadness." said Joy happily, before she noticed Anger pouting. "Now, now, Anger, you'll get used to it. This'll be the best Valentine's Day for you two ever!"

"I hope so…" the blue Emotion sighed solemnly.

"Oh, shut up, Joy!" snapped Anger.

"And don't you worry! Disgust, Fear and I will take care of Riley for you all day." the star said optimistically, before she grew stern and strict. "However, if you don't make this the best Valentine's Day for Sadness, then you will be forced to listen to the Tripledent Gum for the rest of your life even at the most inappropriate times whether you like it or not!"

"WHAT?!" cried Anger, before he could explode again.

Suddenly, Anger was pushed by Joy into the recall tube and Sadness joined in with him.

"Have fun, you two!" Joy called cheerfully, as she stomped on the recall button with her foot.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR _THIIIIIIS!_ " the brick exploded furiously, as the recall tube sent him and Sadness away.

After the recall tube retracted, Joy whistled a happy tune as she went back to the console. Just then, Fear and Disgust came over to her.

"Joy, I heard somebody screaming!" cried Fear anxiously. "Who was it?"

"Chill out, Fear, Anger and Sadness went out to spend the day together." the star reassured him calmly. "They'll be back later on in the evening."

"I hope so, Joy. I don't want this to happen again like last time." Fear said nervously.

Disgust rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on his shoulder and replied, "It's only for today. Besides, Riley will be fine and so will they."

"Now you're talking!" said Joy proudly, as she gave Disgust a friendly pat on the back.

The broccoli chuckled a little and then all of a sudden, a smirk appeared on her face and looked right at Fear's suit.

"I think you're got something on your shirt." she said, smirking.

"Where?! _Where?!_ " Fear screamed, as he started to check his suit for any stains.

Suddenly, without warning, Disgust cupped the raw nerve's face and kissed him softly on the lips, making him blush. Fear's body stopped and he kissed her back gently for as long as they could even though Joy was squealing with anticipation.

"I love you, genius." Disgust said lovingly, as she stopped the kiss.

"I love you too, Disgust." chuckled Fear bashfully, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Woohoo! Spread the love, guys!" cheered Joy happily, as she jumped into the air. "Hooray for romance!"

Meanwhile, Sadness and Anger had just arrived at Family Island and they were looking for a perfect spot to have their picnic.

"How about over there, kid?" suggested Anger, as he pointed to the nearest hill he could find.

"Okay, I guess that spot could work." said Sadness quietly in agreement.

The two Emotions climbed up the hill and as Anger laid out the picnic blanket, he started to growl quietly to himself.

"'Listen to the Tripledent Gum commercial for the rest of your life.' Bossy Joy thinks she's so big." the brick mimicked angrily. "Wait until I get my hands on her and she her who's the boss."

After their picnic was all set up, Sadness opened the picnic basket and inside was a bag of cookies, water bottles, two apples and napkins. She took out the apple and gave it to Anger who reluctantly agreed to have it. He thanked her before eating it. As Sadness ate her own apple, she looked up at the sky and made her think about how this Valentine's Day with Anger would go. She glanced over at Anger and he was still eating his apple.

"Gee, I guess Joy must've done a good job packing for us." the blue Emotion said to herself.

"What did you say?" Anger asked curiously, but gruffly.

"Uh…" she mumbled shyly.

Sadness tried to hide her faint blush, but it kept on giving it away. Anger placed his half eaten apple down and made her look at him.

"What's with the blushing?" asked Anger, trying not to sound too harshly.

"I, uh, I don't know." Sadness answered shyly.

"I think you do." Anger replied seriously. "Tell me the truth, Sadness."

Sadness didn't really want to give her secret away, but she knew that the longer she kept it in, the more anxious she got. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I'm blushing because I developed a crush on you ever since Joy and I came back to Headquarters." she confessed slowly.

"You're kidding!" cried Anger, looking all shocked.

"No, I'm not, Anger. I really like you a lot because you seem like a nice guy who would protect me, always dry my tears away whenever I cried, control your temper around me and you would sometimes stick up for me." Sadness said shyly, but solemnly. "I would always feel comfortable around you, but all I can say is that you probably still hate me after what I just said about you."

"I don't hate you, kiddo. I'll admit, I didn't like you from the beginning, but now I'm starting to accept you more." replied Anger gently, as he placed his arm around her. "I know that I'm getting there, but you're not really that bad after all."

"Really?" she said, beaming up a little. "Thanks, I guess…"

Just as Anger was about to take the bag of cookies out, he heard some snickering. He thought it was Sadness at first, but when he turned around, there were two mind workers snickering at them.

"Excuse me for a minute." he said seriously to Sadness.

The brick stomped up to the mind workers, ready to confront them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the first mind worker said teasingly. "If it isn't old Anger out on a date with Sadness!"

"Look here, punk, this isn't a date!" Anger growled angrily. "I'm just spending the day with Sadness just because she's sad!"

"Oh, is that what it's all about?" the second mind worker laughed teasingly. "Then why don't you just kiss her? Pucker up those lips!"

"I'm _not_ in love with her!" the brick shouted, as he started to lose his patience and his head steaming at the same time. "You better leave us alone right now or else!"

"Or else what? Invite us to your _wedding?_ " the first mind worker teased, before the second mind worker laughed along with him and they teased in a sing-song voice, "You guys are in love! You guys are in love! You guys are in love!"

The brick couldn't take it anymore and he screamed so loudly, his head erupted into flames. That was the last straw. He grabbed both mind workers and brought them up to his face.

"I've had enough of your antics! Stop saying that Sadness and I are together!" he boomed furiously. "If I see you two here again, I'm gonna beat the heck out of you and throw you in the Memory Dump! Is that _clear?!_ "

Suddenly, the two mind workers ran away in fear as fast as they could go.

"Get out and _stay out!_ " snarled Anger, as he kicked the ground.

Meanwhile, Sadness was holding a handful of small flowers in her hand as she carried it back to the hill. Those flowers were for Anger and she picked them out for while she was waiting for him to return.

 _I wonder if Anger will like these flowers as my Valentine's Day gift._ thought Sadness to herself.

She saw Anger stomping over to her and growled, "I'm done."

"Anger, what's wrong?" Sadness asked, a little frightened.

"Let's just go. There are probably some more stupid mind workers making fun of us." he mumbled madly.

As they finished packing and cleaning up, Anger spotted a trash bin nearby the exit and tossed his apple core in there. He was still quite mad after the two mind workers appeared out of nowhere and started teasing him about him being together with Sadness. The two Emotions left Family Island and started walking. All Sadness wanted was to be with Anger and he had let her down. Or maybe he didn't let her down since it wasn't anyone but one of the mind workers' fault that started this.

"How about we go ice skating over at Hockey Island, Anger?" the blue Emotion suggested, with a little smile on her face.

"Sadness, you've got to be joking." Anger sighed seriously, as he folded his stubby arms.

"Ice skating may be cold, but we can still give it a try if you want." reassured Sadness solemnly.

Before Anger could automatically say no, he heard a voice inside his head.

 _Ah, ah, ah, remember what I said. You ruin Valentine's Day for Sadness; you listen to the gum commercial for the rest of your life. Don't say I didn't warn you._ That was Joy's voice.

"Alright, let's go!" the brick hollered in surrender, as he took Sadness' hand. "But _don't_ expect me to start going out with you more."

"Okay." said Sadness slowly, while secretly placing the flowers into the picnic basket.

Once they got to Hockey Island, Anger and Sadness put their ice skates on and entered the ice skating rink. The ice was slippery as usual and Sadness was struggling to keep her balance while trying to skate around the rink.

"Whoa… Just glide and switch, glide and switch…" the teardrop said cautiously, while trying to keep her balance. "Glide and switch, glide and switch…"

All of a sudden, Sadness yelped a bit as she lost her balance and fell on the ice, groaning in disappointment. Luckily, Anger noticed her as he quickly skated over to her.

"Kid, are you alright?" he asked with great concern, as he helped Sadness up to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." she replied, while fixing her sweater.

"Don't be."

As they continued to skate all around the rink for a while, Sadness' heart began to pump and her cheeks were blushing again. That feeling had returned. She glanced over at Anger who had just calmed down a bit, but he still had that serious look on his face. Both Emotions glided and luckily, not a single mind worker has been seen. It was only the two of them.

"Anger, are you enjoying your Valentine's Day with me so far?" the teardrop asked quietly.

"Eh, it's alright. Although I'm still trying to get over those stupid mind workers back at Family Island." responded Anger calmly, but seriously. "Why did they have to ruin our picnic anyway?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry that you feel this way." replied Sadness sadly. "It's just that, I thought we'd have the perfect picnic together, but I guess not."

"It's not that, kiddo. I wasn't mad at _you,_ I was mad at those mind workers." Anger explained seriously. "That's why I wanted to get out of here before more mind workers came and continue to make fun of us."

"Because we're together on this day?" she asked, trying to figure out the right answer.

"Yes, exactly!" the brick responded, before he stopped short and got an idea. "You wanna see something cool?"

"Sure, I guess."

Anger skated over to the middle of the ice rink, went up and down several times and once he finished, it revealed a giant heart on top. Sadness beamed up when she saw it and before she could skate over to see it up close, part of the ice began to crack beneath her feet. Then, she fell right through it as she screamed!

"Help me!" the blue Emotion screamed, as she started splashing around in that small ice hole.

"I'm coming, Sadness!" exclaimed Anger, as he quickly skated over to her.

"A-A-A-Anger! Help! I'm gonna drown!" spluttered Sadness, as she kept on splashing the cold water around her.

Anger stopped short once he got to the ice hole, gently grabbed her chubby arms and pulled her out with his strong arms before she could disappear into the deep, freezing water.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" he asked protectively, as he hugged Sadness close to him.

"N-No. That was really dangerous!" cried Sadness, as she started shivering, before she sneezed.

"Bless you, kid. There could be some thin parts of the ice rink, so you gotta watch out for those next time." the brick said soothingly, as he gently rubbed her back.

"Th-Thank you for saving my life, Anger." she replied, as she weakly smiled even though she was still shivering. "You're like a hero to me."

"My pleasure. Now let's get you back to Headquarters and I'll give you a nice, hot bath." he said, smiling, as he helped the teardrop up.

Sadness took Anger's hand and they left the ice skating rink. When they got back to Headquarters in the evening, Anger told Joy, Disgust and Fear about what happened and the accident over at Hockey Island. They gave Sadness a lot of love and support by always checking up on her to see how she was doing while relaxing in the bathtub. They also knew that the ice skating rink had to be closed as a precaution, but Hockey Island was still up and running.

That night, when Riley and the other Emotions fell asleep, Anger was still awake and when he was putting the food away from the picnic basket, he saw the small flowers that Sadness had picked out from Family Island. He took them out and realized that Sadness had picked out those flowers for him as a Valentine's Day gift.

"Thank you, Sadness." Anger said happily to himself.

Anger wanted to return her the favor, so he quietly walked over to her bedroom, peeked through the door which was halfway opened and she was fast asleep like she was barely moving. Anger gently picked Sadness up carried her over to the couch in the main room. He spotted a blanket on top of the couch and covered the blue Emotion with the blanket before he left. The next morning when Sadness woke up, she was greeted to a surprise by looking all around the main room. She could've sworn that she was in her bed last night.

"What am I doing out here?" she asked curiously.

Sadness walked back to her and when she opened the door, she was greeted to another surprise. There were heart shaped balloons, flowers, decorated hearts and on her bed were chocolate hearts, candy, a white teddy bear holding a red heart and a card that had her name on it. She opened the envelope and on the front of the card, it read, 'Happy Valentine's Day'. When she opened the card, there was a message inside.

"'Dear Sadness, Roses are red, violets are blue. If I am happy, I'm thinking of you. Thank you for making this the best Valentine's Day by spending the day with you and for the flowers you gave me. You're very sweet and I would love to do it again with you next year. Love, Anger XOXO'". the teardrop read out load.

Suddenly, Sadness placed the card down as it all made sense now. Anger did all of this for her while she was asleep last night and he wanted to surprise her by making this Valentine's Day special for the two of them forever.

"Thank you, Anger." mumbled Sadness shakily, as tears of joy formed into her eyes.

"You're welcome, kiddo." said Anger sweetly, as he hugged her from behind and kissed her on her forehead, allowing her to cry on his chest.

After the blue Emotion stopped crying for a short time, she stopped the hug and wiped her tears away even though she was still smiling.

"There's this Valentine's Day gift I've been saving for you." she said happily.

"What's that?" Anger said, smiling.

Without even answering, Sadness moved a little closer to Anger and kissed him on the lips. Anger blushed hard as he cupped her face while kissing her and glanced at her pink cheeks. Her lips were soft, but they were able to flow their lips perfectly together.

"Happy Valentine's Day, kiddo." the brick blurted out, as he stopped the kiss.

"You too, Anger." responded Sadness, blushing.

They stared at each other before they did another romantic kiss. Sadness was really happy that she was able to make the best Valentine's Day ever for Anger and most of the time; she wanted Anger to be her valentine as her gift. She appreciated all of the cards and gifts that she got from everyone else and Sadness would be looking forward to next year's Valentine's Day with the love of her life, Anger.

A/N: So there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful TearBrick Valentine's Day one-shot special! As I said in the beginning, there was some Disgust/Fear in the story, but it mostly focused on TearBrick. Am I against that pairing? No, I'm not. I'm not against Disgust/Fear, but I added it in because there were some rumors about them being canon, so I thought it'd be sweet if I put that in to support Valentine's Day. Please don't yell at me or insult me if you dislike this pairing, but listen, it will never beat my O.T.P.'s, TearBrick and StarNerve. I only take Fashion Disaster as friends and that is that. If you're going to flame this chapter while reviewing, then I recommend that you keep it to yourself. But in the meantime, please do review, follow and favorite this chapter! I will be working on the next TearBrick one-shot at the end of February or the beginning of March.

THANK YOU & See you in the next one-shot! Please review, but absolutely no rude, mean and offensive reviews! I mean it!


	16. Locked In

A/N: Hey, everybody, I'm back with another Anger/Sadness one-shot! Yep, that's right! Before I start, I'd like to take my time to say thank you for all of you guys reviewing on my "Sadness and Anger Fluffs" story and because of your support, I've reached over ninety reviews and this story is becoming very, very successful! I thought I'd never get this far, but I guess the more TearBrick one-shots I write, the more reviews I'll probably receive. Anyway, I'd really, really like to thank you all and your reviews really mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading my author's note and let's move onto the sixteenth chapter of the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs"!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Inside Out" or any of the characters. Disney and Pixar own it no matter what.**

Chapter 16

Locked In

It was a normal day in San Francisco and Riley was eating her blueberry waffles with maple syrup for breakfast. She also had her schoolbag all packed for school today.

Inside Headquarters, Sadness woke up in her bedroom and discovered that she was late for work again since the rest of the other Emotions were in the main room, monitoring Riley.

"Not again." mumbled Sadness, as she rubbed her eyes.

Sadness pushed herself out of bed and went to put her usual clothes on, including her round glasses. After she got dressed, she was about to go downstairs to start her job when all of a sudden, her door wouldn't open.

"That's funny, my door isn't supposed to be like that." the teardrop said puzzled.

She tried to open her door, but the knob wouldn't turn. Every night, Sadness would always close her door and whenever she would leave her room, the knob would always turn. She had to get down to the main room and fast, so she started pounding on the door as hard as she could.

"Help! Is anyone there?!" Sadness called, while pounding on her locked door. "I can't get out of my…"

The blue Emotion was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a grouchy voice from outside by shouting, "Hey! What are you pounding on the door for? I just woke up and I'm trying to start my day right!"

Sadness recognized that voice which belonged to Anger just as she stopped pounding on the locked door.

"Anger, I can't get out of my room!" she cried urgently.

"What do you mean you can't get out of your room?" asked Anger, as he folded his stubby arms.

"I went to go meet you guys, but the door wouldn't open and I wasn't able to turn the knob!" the teardrop exclaimed anxiously.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Sadness." muttered Anger. "Your door is working just fine and you probably forgot to unlock it last night."

The brick rattled the door and tried to turn the knob, but it still wouldn't budge. His little stubby hands were grabbed onto the doorknob and he pulled onto it with all of his might, but then he lost his grip and ended up flying backwards and crashed into the wall. There was no doubt about it. The door was locked. Sadness would only lock her door for privacy or whenever she wanted to cry in peace, but this time, she was locked in.

"Anger, I really can't get out!" exclaimed Sadness, as she began to stress out. "The door's stuck!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there, kiddo." Anger said, as he tried to stay calm. "Just don't panic, okay?"

"I'll try not to, although I _do_ feel lonely and frightened." the blue Emotion said worriedly.

"I'll see if I can find a key. Stay put and I'll be right back." replied Anger seriously.

"Okay, Anger."

While Anger went downstairs to look for the key, Sadness looked all around her bedroom as she tried her hardest to stay calm. She wanted to cry not because she was sad; it was that she was afraid she might be stuck in her bedroom until Riley died. Besides, Sadness was part of Riley's life and she needed to be there for support, whenever Riley cried and let her talk about how she really felt. Sadness kicked the door several times as hard as she could, but that didn't work. Her anxiety was starting to return.

"Oh, Anger, where are you?" she said nervously.

Suddenly, the blue Emotion heard some familiar voices outside which belonged to Joy, Anger and Fear.

"The kid can't get out of her bedroom because the stupid door's stuck." said Anger seriously, to the two Emotions.

"Oh-no, that can't be!" cried Fear anxiously. "We gotta get Sadness out of there this instant! Riley's already on her way to school!"

"Have you got those keys, Anger?" asked Joy.

"Joy? Fear? Is that you guys?" asked Sadness, through the door.

"Oh, Sadness!" Joy cried, as she quickly turned to the door. "Don't worry, we're here to get you out!"

Anger opened the small case which had a lot of keys inside that he was holding. He took the first key out and tried to insert it into the keyhole, but it wouldn't fit.

"Nope, not that one." Anger grumbled.

"Maybe this key would work." Fear said, as he took the second key out.

"Yeah, yeah, try that one out." agreed Joy.

Fear placed the second key into the brick's hand and he inserted it into the keyhole. Only this time, it went through and this was the right key. A surprised smile appeared on Anger's face as he turned to the two Emotions.

"You got it?" Joy asked happily.

"I think I did it!" exclaimed Anger enthusiastically.

Sadness let out a sigh of relief. Now Anger could unlock the door and she would be able to catch up with her job for Riley. But before that could happen and just as Anger turned the knob, the key unexpectedly snapped in half! The half of the key was stuck into the keyhole while he stared at the other half in complete shock. Then, he started to feel rage just as his head started to steam.

"Look out, Joy!" screamed Fear, as he quickly hid behind her back. "Anger's gonna blow!"

"No, no, no, _NO!_ " bellowed Anger, as his head exploded with fire.

He jumped onto the door and tried to turn the stuck doorknob, but it still wouldn't budge. He also tried pulling on it again, but that still wouldn't work.

"Anger, stop!" Sadness yelled, through the door. "It's no use!"

"I'm _not_ leaving you alone, Sadness!" the brick shouted in frustration, as he kept on pulling the doorknob, still to no avail. "I… gotta… get you… out of there!"

"If I don't get out of here soon, I'm gonna have to spend the rest of my life in my own locked bedroom with nothing to eat or drink, Riley will be lost without me and I'll never get to see you guys again!" whimpered Sadness anxiously.

"Oh, this is bad! This is really, really bad!" the raw nerve shrieked.

Anger pulled so hard, the doorknob broke off which made him lose his grip and sent him flying backwards and crashed into the wall once again.

"Anger!" Joy and Fear exclaimed in unison.

They picked the brick up and looked through the small hole to the now broken off doorknob and saw Sadness peeking through at the same time.

"Well, it looks like I'm really stuck here." the blue Emotion sighed sadly. "Thanks for trying, guys."

"Don't give up hope!" encouraged Joy, as she tried to stay optimistic. "There's always another way around when it comes to these situations!"

Anger walked over to the door and peeked through the small hole where the doorknob had broke off. He sighed and had a sorrowful look on his face. Sadness knelt down to where she could only see a bit of his face.

"I failed you, kid." said Anger sorrowfully.

Sadness sighed once again as she sat down on the floor. That was it. She was beginning to think that all was lost and Anger had tried so, _so_ hard to get her out with the help from Joy and Fear. Anger was so upset; he kicked the wall and cried out in pain as he jumped up and down, holding his foot. Then, his head began to steam again which the two Emotions noticed and it gave them an idea.

"Sadness, I need you to go all the way back against the wall." Fear told Sadness through the small hole. "Joy and I have a plan and this'll work, hopefully."

"Okay, but I highly doubt that." answered Sadness solemnly, as she stood up and went to the back of the wall.

On Joy's cue, she approached over to Anger and if there was one thing that Anger hated the most besides Fear, it was touching. Joy gently tickled the back of his neck which made him turn around to look at her.

"Do not touch me!" yelled Anger angrily.

"Aw, what's the matter? Joy asked in a high-pitched, baby voice, as she continued to tickle the back of his neck. "Does Anger need a tickle?"

"How about a poke, bro?" suggested Fear casually, as he started to poke Anger's side endlessly.

"I'm warning you two, so you better knock it off!" growled Anger, as his head continued to steam.

"Okay, we will…" Joy and Fear said in unison, as they stopped touching him before they started to touch him again. "Not!"

That set the brick off just as fire exploded from the top of his head. Joy and Fear quickly picked him up and blew a hole into the door. Once Anger stopped, Sadness ran out of her bedroom and ran straight to her coworkers, tacking them with a hug and almost falling to the ground with them with relief. She was finally free now.

"Oh, thank you guys so, so much! You saved me!" the teardrop shouted with relief.

"No problem, Sadness!" chuckled Joy, while hugging her.

"Just as we thought all was lost, we did it!" Fear chuckled, as he hugged her. "We got you out!"

While Sadness was hugging everyone, she hugged Anger the tightest because he was the one that tried to get her out the most.

"Thank you, Anger! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sadness squealed, as she smothered him with kisses all over his face until she accidentally kissed him on the lips.

She quickly gasped as she wiped her mouth and saw Anger standing there with his mouth wide open in surprise.

"Oh-no, I'm so sorry, Anger!" the teardrop tried to apologize as quickly as she could. "I didn't mean to do that! It was an acid- _ah!_ "

But she was interrupted by Anger kissing her back softly on the lips. He wasn't mad at all, but he just didn't expect that kiss. By the time Sadness and Anger pulled away, they were blushing and stared at each other.

"It's okay, I forgive you, kid." said Anger happily, but still blushing. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." responded Sadness happily, before turning to Joy and Fear. "Thank you once again."

They nodded with a smile and Fear looked at her now burnt, destroyed door with a big hole.

"Gee, I think we need to get you a new door since your doorknob wasn't working." replied Fear.

"You're absolutely right, Fear." Joy said in agreement. "Come on, guys! Let's get to work now!"

"Let's go, my hero." Sadness said happily to Anger, as she held his hand.

As Fear noticed the three Emotions walking down to the main room, he ran to catch up with them and exclaimed, "Hey, guys! Wait for me!"

A/N: So, another TearBrick one-shot has ended! Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed it, even though it was a little bit dramatic. Be sure to always review, follow and favorite this chapter! As usual, I'll be working on the next TearBrick one-shot! Until the next chapter, everybody!

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now! Remember, reviews are more than welcome, but not rude, mean or offensive reviews!


	17. Anger Goes Away

A/N: Hey, everybody! I'm back with another TearBrick drabble! So, since spring is right around the corner, I have working super hard on this one-shot that I thought of on my own and as always, I'd like to share it with all of you guys. This one-shot is really cute, but with some hurt/comfort moments and there will be a few time skips. You know, I'm really happy with how this story is turning out to be and look, I'm almost up to one hundred reviews, but I still need more followers and/or favorites so that way this story can become a bigger success. I'd really like to thank all of you guys for supporting me and the tips you've given me in the reviews have helped me a lot to become a much better author. Alright, it's time to start the next chapter of the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs"!

 **Disclaimer: "Inside Out" and all of their characters belong to Disney and Pixar.**

Chapter 17

Anger Goes Away

"Sadness, I'm only gonna be gone for a week." said Anger seriously, as he finished packing his suitcase.

"But, Anger, you can't go." complained Sadness. "Riley needs you and we all do!"

Anger placed his hat onto his square head and headed out of his bedroom with Sadness following behind him. Anger had to go on a business trip for a week because he was called in for jury duty over at Honesty Island. He hated the idea of leaving his coworkers and Riley behind, but what choice did he have to make? After all, Riley had a big geography project to work on all week for school, but she'd be able to do it with the help of her parents incase she was struggling.

"But if you go, then I'll be lonely and how are you gonna take control if Riley needs to get angry?" she said, trying to stop him. "Headquarters won't be the same without you."

"Oh, come on, you got Joy, Disgust and the beanpole." the brick replied gruffly. "I absolutely know that nothing will ever go wrong while I'm away and you guys will send me updates."

"Yes, and I'm gonna miss you a lot!" Sadness said, as she started to choke up.

Anger could see the tears forming in the blue Emotion's eyes which made him have a little sympathetic look on his face, but he remained firm even though he was calm.

"Kid, don't cry or you'll make me feel guilty." he replied slowly, while gently stroking Sadness' hair. "I'm gonna miss you too. Like I said before, you guys have it under control and don't worry about me, okay?"

"Okay…" the teardrop sniffled, as she wiped her tears away with her sweater sleeve.

Suddenly, she saw Joy, Disgust and Fear coming over to get a chance to say goodbye and to wish Anger good luck on his business trip.

"Are you sure you have to go, Anger?" Fear said with concern. "I mean, you could still get lost at Long Term Memory or even end up in the Subconscious with Jangles!"

"I can take care of myself, beanpole!" Anger growled firmly.

"Good luck on your jury duty, Anger!" said Joy cheerfully, as she shook his hand. "I hope you find the defendant guilty or not guilty, which I believe not guilty."

"You know, Anger. At least I get to have all of the peace and quiet without having an argument with you." said Disgust satisfied, as she pointed out.

"Just for a week, Disgust." he growled, as he pulled his hand away from Joy.

Anger definitely hated Disgust the same way with Fear and the Triple Dent Gum commercial since they were always yelling and name calling with each other and he would usually win the argument and watch Disgust storm off in defeat. The Train of Thought would be arriving shortly which meant that he had to start saying his goodbyes, even though he didn't want to.

"Anger, can I give you a hug?" asked Sadness sadly.

The brick reluctantly nodded and answered, "Only for ten seconds."

Sadness hugged him tightly as she silently counted in her head and when she reached to ten, she released the hug and tried her very hardest to hold back her tears.

"I'll be back before you know it, kiddo." Anger replied calmly. "Oh, and please try not to miss me too much."

"Okay, Anger." she responded solemnly.

Anger walked up to Fear and nailed him in the stomach as he said, "That's for the road before I go, beanpole."

But Fear had already dropped down to the floor, clutching onto his stomach as he groaned in pain. Then, there was the sound of a train whistle coming close which meant that the Train of Thought chugged its way into Headquarters and the brick hopped onto the moving train. He waved to the Emotions as they waved back at him.

"Farewell, Anger!" they called out in unison. "We'll miss you!"

"See ya, guys!" he called back. "I'll be back next week!"

As the Train of Thought chugged away from Headquarters, Anger held onto his suitcase and his usual, serious expression went away all of a sudden. Indeed, he felt a bit sorry for leaving Sadness behind and felt like he wanted to hug her back, but he was not too comfortable being a touchy-feely Emotion.

 _I have a feeling that kid is gonna miss me to much while I'm gone._ Anger thought, looking a bit sorry.

He quickly shook his head and went back to being his serious and grouchy self as the Train of Thought went really fast and headed over to the Mind World.

Back in Headquarters, the four Emotions looked up at the screen and saw that Riley was lying on her bed, reading a book. She decided she wanted to take a little break from working on her geography project, so Joy, Sadness, Disgust and Fear decided that they wanted to take a break too since there wasn't any work for them to do.

"Hey, Sadness, you wanna play another game of truth or dare?" asked Joy to the teardrop.

"No thanks." she murmured quietly.

Sadness walked up the stairs and went into her bedroom, silently closing the door. She let out a shuddered breath and tried to think about the funny movie where the dog died, rainy days, the memory in the twisty tree or even Riley's old imaginary friend, Bing Bong. Looking around, Sadness went under her bed and pulled out a soft, dark brown teddy bear with two black eyes, a black, fuzzy nose and a big smile on its face. She had that teddy bear when Riley lived in Minnesota and that teddy bear was her only friend before she set foot on that console for eleven years. She sat on her bed and hugged her teddy bear as hard as she could while letting out a heavy sigh and throughout the day, she didn't come out of her bedroom.

The next two days after Anger had left has been some of the worst days of the teardrop's life. She really missed Anger a lot. Nothing was really the same without him. She spent a lot of her time in her room by listening to sad songs, hugging her teddy bear and reading the Mind Manuals. Even though she wanted to be alone, she still had to do her role for Riley whenever she was needed. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in." she responded solemnly.

The door opened which revealed to be Joy as she walked in and sat down on the bed next to Sadness.

"Hey, Sadness. How are you feeling?" Joy greeted.

"Hi, Joy. I'm still feeling depressed and I'm not like my normal, sad self anymore." Sadness sighed sadly. "I feel like crying a lot and I may have depression soon."

"Are you like that because you miss Anger?" asked Joy with concern.

"No…" mumbled Sadness, as her voice started to break and after a few seconds, she burst into tears. "Okay, okay! It's because I _do_ miss Anger!"

"Oh, Sadness, I miss him too." the star replied soothingly, as she pulled Sadness into a hug. "But he said he'll be back in a week and look at us, we miss him a lot and Riley's doing just fine. She's working on her essay right now."

"I know, I just can't stop thinking about him!" the blue Emotion sobbed, as she hugged Joy back. "I really wish that he didn't have to go away!"

"Aw, everything's gonna be fine." Joy whispered soothingly.

Joy rubbed Sadness' back until she stopped crying and when she did, an idea popped into Joy's head.

"Hey, why don't you write a letter to Anger?" the star suggested brightly. "I'm sure that he'd appreciate it."

"Not a bad idea. I guess I'll do it." Sadness said, as she got up and dragged herself over to her desk.

"Atta girl! Oh, and when you're done, come meet us in the main room, okay?" said Joy, as she started to leave the teardrop's bedroom.

"Okay, Joy."

When she left the bedroom and closed the door, Sadness took out a piece of paper and a pen from her desk drawer and started writing.

 _Dear Anger,_

 _Hey, I just wanted to say that I miss you very much and I hope your business trip is going well._

 _Riley is currently writing her essay and the project is going good, but I feel like that we may never finish it on time._

 _Fear's been worrying over everything as usual, Disgust and Joy are still thinking of you and we're still working together as a team._

 _I'm still feeling very sad because you're not with us._

 _I better go now; my tears are smearing onto my words._

 _Please come home._

 _From, Sadness_

At that point, Sadness finished writing just as she spotted her wet tears stains on her letter as she cried softly again. She wiped her tears away once more as she walked down to the main and placed her letter which was now in an envelope with his name on it and placed it into the recall tube. She watched the letter fly out of Headquarters and she hoped that Anger would receive her letter once it arrived at Honesty Island.

"What if Anger doesn't return?" she mumbled to herself worriedly. "Bing Bong didn't."

Sadness pushed those thoughts aside and tried to stay positive like Joy.

"Of course Anger will be back and when he returns, I'm gonna give him a warm hug, hopefully."

It was now the fourth day and Riley was eating lunch with her friends at school, while Sadness remained in her bedroom, barely even moving. She was missing Anger _a lot_ more than usual. Whenever she thought of that fiery hot-headed brick, she'd cry silently and tried to hide it from Disgust and Fear, but they already knew about how she felt. The three Emotions were a lot concerned about her even when she still controlled Riley at some parts and then went back to her room to be alone.

After Riley had finished eating her dinner and while she was taking a shower, Joy, Disgust and Fear were getting ready for their night time routine. Sadness, however, still stayed in her bedroom and she was so close into bursting into tears again. She didn't hear the other Emotions exclaiming in surprise downstairs until someone gently opened the door while quietly knocking.

"Hi, kid." she heard that harsh, gravelly voice say.

The teardrop's eyes widened as she immediately recognized that voice and her nickname. Could that be Anger? He was supposed to be at Honesty Island doing jury duty for a week and he was home early. Sadness looked up and spotted him standing by her bedroom with a little grin on his face.

"ANGER!" squealed Sadness in disbelief, as she ran over to him and hugged him very tightly, nearly knocking him down. "You came back! Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

The brick could already tell that Sadness was crying. He placed his suitcase down and hugged her back.

"Of course I'm back." Anger said gruffly, while hugging her. "What'd you think I fell in the Memory Dump?"

But then his serious expression quickly went away again as Sadness sobbed into his chest a little bit harder. Not only did he miss his friends, but he missed her and Riley too. He gently carried the bawling blue Emotion into her bedroom, closed the door and they sat on her bed. She sniffled and made eye contact with Anger.

"Joy told me that you were in your room a lot while I was gone." he said. "Is this true?"

"Yes, it's true." Sadness answered, as she slowly nodded. "I still took control whenever Riley was needed and after that, I went back to my room."

Anger took a deep breath and said calmly, but a little bit firmly, "Look, kiddo, I know you missed me, but that's no reason to stay in your room for four days. Please don't do that again, alright?"

"I'm sorry, Anger." she sobbed, as the tears started to stream down her cheeks again. "It's just that I missed you so much that you were the only Emotion I wanted to see."

Anger smiled warmly as he gently dried her tears away and took her into his stubby arms. While he did that, he went into his pocket and pulled out the envelope which contained the letter that Sadness had written for him.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not in trouble and yes, I missed you a lot too." replied Anger softly, as he gave her a little massage on her back. "Do you know why I came home early?"

"No, why?" the teardrop sniffled.

"I was able to return home because my jury duty session over at Honesty Island that I got called in was postponed to another six months and now I can stay with you guys again." he explained calmly. "Look what I also got."

She gasped a little as she saw Anger holding the envelope before opening it and pulling out the letter. The tear stains were dried out and he was still able to read it.

"You got my letter." she said, looking all surprised.

"Yep, I sure did. Even though I was gone for four days, I felt a little pain in my heart to show that you really did miss me and I felt appreciated when you wrote to me how you felt. Thank you for that, kid." Anger said, smiling. "I'm gonna keep this with me for the rest of my life."

Suddenly, without hesitation, Sadness planted a kiss on his cheek and he blushed. Anger gently touched his cheek to where Sadness had kissed him. He looked up and saw that she had a huge smile on her face. All she wanted was for Anger to come home and at last, he was back in Headquarters.

"Will you please stay with me tonight?" Sadness asked kindly. "I promise I won't tell the others."

"Sure, Sadness." answered Anger, as he smiled and nodded.

The brick loosened his tie and took it off, placing it down on her nightstand. They got into bed and snuggled with each other and then he kissed Sadness' lips romantically for about fifteen seconds.

"Thank you, Anger." giggled Sadness, once he pulled away. "Welcome home."

"You're welcome." whispered Anger, as he pulled her a little closer to him. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too." she whispered back happily.

They shared another romantic kiss on the lips before falling fast asleep in each other's arms for the night.

A/N: Woohoo! Another Anger/Sadness one-shot I've written is finished! So, I hope you guys all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading this one-shot or chapter and please review, follow and favorite it! I really can't thank you guys enough for all of these reviews you've been giving me ever since I first started this story. You know, I think Anger and Sadness would make the perfect couple along with Joy and Fear since TearBrick is my O.T.P. along with StarNerve. I also have some other O.T.P.'s from different animated movies like Fix-It Felix/Calhoun from "Wreck-It Ralph", Red/Stella from "The Angry Birds Movie" and a whole lot more. The next TearBrick one-shot will be out soon, so stay tuned for it and Happy St. Patrick's Day!

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now! Remember to review, but no flames allowed!


	18. Ponytail

A/N: Hey, everybody, I'm back! That's right, I have returned with another TearBrick one-shot as I promised in those last chapters and here it is! This is another TearBrick one-shot that I have written on my own and I've been working very hard on it, so please; don't leave out rude, mean or offensive reviews. Gee, I cannot believe that I'm still keeping up with this story ever since I first started it in October! Alright, I spoke too long and now I'm going to start the next chapter right about now!

 **Disclaimer: I strictly don't own "Inside Out" or any of the characters. Disney and Pixar will always own it.**

Chapter 18

Ponytail

Sadness sighed to herself as she stared at the ceiling while lying on her comfortable bed in her bedroom. She was feeling sad and bored as usual. Of course, she still had to work for Riley and control her actions whenever she was needed, but she never found some time to herself except for doing Dream Duty which would make her fall asleep quickly.

"Sadness?" called a voice, as someone knocked on her door.

This snapped out of Sadness' thoughts and she quickly sat up on her bed.

"Oh, come in!" she responded.

The door opened which revealed to be Disgust, much to Sadness' surprise. What was Disgust doing here and what did she want from her? To be truthful, Disgust rarely spent a lot of time hanging out with Sadness and when it came to having a friendly conversation with only the two of them.

"Hi, Sadness." greeted Disgust, as she noticed the look on her face. "Oh, not a good time? It's fine, I'll come back later."

Before she could leave, the blue Emotion said, "No, it's okay, Disgust, you can stay with me. Besides, I'd like to have some company."

Disgust entered Sadness' bedroom and sat down next to her on her bed. Both of them were trying to figure out who should start the conversation until Sadness broke the silence.

"So, um, how've you been?" she asked quietly.

"The same as usual." the broccoli answered. "Except that my favorite scarf got all covered in peanut butter and I had to wear a backup one thanks to Joy."

"Sorry about that." Sadness apologized, feeling bad for her coworker, as she remembered this past noon where Joy had a peanut butter sandwich and mistook Disgust's purple scarf for a napkin.

"Don't be." said Disgust. "You weren't even involved in that."

With another quiet sigh, Sadness flopped back down on her bed and was about to get lost into her own gloomy, negative imagination until she felt herself being pulled up into a sitting up position. It was Disgust.

"Come on, Sadness, you're not gonna lay around on your bed all day, are you?" she said, looking all a little bit dissatisfied.

"I might." the teardrop sighed. "I don't really know."

All of a sudden, an idea popped into the broccoli's head and snapped her fingers as she said, "I have an idea. Wait right there."

Disgust zoomed out of the teardrop's bedroom and went into her bedroom. She searched through her makeup pile until she found a magazine with all different types of hairstyles. Then she walked back into the teardrop's bedroom and found her lying down on her bed again.

"Disgust, what is that you're holding?" she asked gloomily, as she quickly sat back up.

"Okay, Sadness, now I want you to pick out a new hairstyle for you to try and I'll do it for you." Disgust announced, as she gave Sadness the magazine.

"But I like my old hair." replied Sadness solemnly.

"I know you do, but your hair is all messy and tangled." said Disgust, as she examined her blue, messy hair. "Go look in the mirror and see for yourself."

Without even answering, the blue Emotion walked droopily over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. Indeed her hair was messy like what Disgust said, even though she would sometimes go to work like that. If there was one thing that Sadness _hated_ about brushing her hair, it was those knots hiding in her hair. She opened the magazine and there were a variety of hairstyles from ponytails, curly hairs, pigtails and even bangs. She looked through the entire magazine until she found an image of a ponytail.

"I kind of like the one with the ponytail." she said, pointing to the picture.

"Alright, ponytail it is." said Disgust, grinning. "Where's your hairbrush?"

Sadness went into her drawer and took out her hairbrush along with a scrunchie and gave them to Disgust.

"Thank you very much." the broccoli said politely. "Now let's get started, shall we?"

Disgust started brushing Sadness' hair gently while trying not to hit a knot. She brushed on the left side until it was smooth and when she came close to the middle, she hit a tangle.

"Ow!" Sadness cried out in pain.

"What's wrong now?" asked Disgust, looking all agitated, as she stopped brushing Sadness' hair.

"You brushed my hair a little too hard." she whimpered.

"Oh, come on, Sadness, it's just a little knot." the broccoli scoffed.

"Which still hurts." Sadness replied, as she stopped whimpering. "Please continue, but gently."

Disgust continued brushing the teardrop's hair very gently as she did her best to avoid any more knots and were both looking in the mirror at the same time. When she finished brushing the teardrop's hair, she put the hairbrush down, picked up the scrunchie and tied her hair around in a ponytail.

"Alright, what do you think?" asked Disgust, as she finished doing her hair.

"That looks…" Sadness tried to say, as she looked in the mirror with her new ponytail and after a long pause, she smiled a little. "Not bad."

"Really? Wow, I'm very happy to hear that." Disgust said in amazement.

"Thank you, Disgust." stated Sadness politely, as she turned to the broccoli.

"Not a problem, Sadness." she said proudly. "Now get out there and show off your new hairstyle to everyone!"

Sadness walked out of her bedroom with the broccoli following behind her. She saw the rest of the other Emotions doing their job for Riley and she went to work too.

 _What if no one notices my ponytail?_ the blue Emotion thought worriedly. _I mean, Disgust worked hard on that ponytail for me, but if no one notices, then I'll never wear one again._

Luckily, Joy and Fear noticed her ponytail and paid her compliments which she politely thanked them. What she didn't know was that Anger, who was reading his daily newspaper, glanced at her as she smiled at her ponytail. He'd usually smile at whatever Riley got what she wanted or if she won a hockey game, but this time, he was showing that he really liked her ponytail.

"Hey, blocky brain." a voice called out which made him snap out of it.

Anger looked up and it was Disgust as he growled quietly, "What do _you_ want, Disgust?"

"What are you smiling at?" asked Disgust, smirking.

"I'll tell you what I'm smiling at, nunya." he replied in annoyance.

"Nunya?"

"Uh-huh," Anger said, before shouting as his head erupted into flames. "It's as none of your business! Now leave me alone or I'll kick your butt and beat you with my newspaper!"

"Geez, whatever, Mr. Grouchypants." Disgust scoffed, as she left.

"And stop calling me Mr. Grouchypants!" the brick hollered, before he went back to reading his newspaper.

However, while reading, he secretly liked Sadness' ponytail, but he didn't say a single word about it when he saw Sadness and he did his job whenever Riley was needed as if Anger was pretending that the ponytail wasn't there at all.

Later on in the evening, Sadness was sitting on the couch, watching tonight's dream that was playing on the monitor. She was still wearing her ponytail and gently touched it with her hand. She liked the way Disgust groomed it for her and even though Sadness liked her new ponytail, she still wanted to go back to her old, short, straight hair.

"Sadness?" a male voice called.

The teardrop quickly jumped up and saw Anger walking down the stairs and then over to her before sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, hi, Anger." she greeted solemnly. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Well, you know what, kid?" sighed Anger gruffly. "I tried to go to sleep, but I can't stop thinking about that ponytail."

"You mean the one that I'm wearing?" asked Sadness, as she showed him her ponytail.

"Yes, yes, that's the one." Anger said, smiling a tiny bit. "I actually like it."

"That's really nice of you to say, but, you could've told me that earlier." the blue Emotion mumbled sadly, as she looked down. "Not to be rude, but you didn't even say anything about my ponytail as if I feel like you didn't notice it at all."

The brick cupped her face and made her look at him as he explained calmly, "The reason why I didn't want to say it out loud is because I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you guys and the others will think that I would go crazy over liking your ponytail immediately. I just like it a lot and all I can say is that you look very cute in that hairstyle."

Sadness' eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe what he just said to her about that. Anger would never give out compliments to anyone since he's so grouchy all the time.

"Y-You really mean that?" she asked in amazement.

Anger nodded as he ruffled around with her hair a little before he gently grabbed her chubby arms and kissed her passionately on the lips, making her cheeks blush.

"I do mean it, kiddo." Anger answered, as he pulled away.

Suddenly, Sadness hugged him tightly which he was unprepared for and instead of pushing her away whenever someone got too close to him, he let her hug him for as long as she could. When she stopped the hug, she had that huge smile on her face and kissed him on the lips in return.

"Thank you, Anger." said Sadness happily, once she stopped the kiss.

"You're welcome, kiddo." replied Anger, satisfied.

They shared another kiss on the lips and watched the rest of the dream until Dream Duty was over. Sadness was happy that all of the others, especially Anger the most liked her ponytail which was all thanks to Disgust. Once in a while, Sadness would wear a ponytail, but it was still nice to have a little change.

A/N: Wow! I can't believe I just finished another one-shot! Is it just me or is time going by really fast? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and before I end this TearBrick one-shot, I just wanted to say that I'm not going to add any songs into it. Why you ask? Well, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but it's just that I've already written four stories that have songs in it ever since I first joined this website and I do like it, but I just wanted to take a little break from writing songs onto my stories. I hope you all understand that and don't yell or insult me. If you do, then my feelings will get hurt very easily. But in the meantime, please review, follow and favorite this chapter and I'll be writing another TearBrick one-shot in April, so whatever you do, don't go anywhere!

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now! Remember, you can review, but no rude, mean or offensive reviews allowed.


	19. Movie Night

A/N: Hi guys, I'm back with another TearBrick one-shot! OMG, I can't believe that I wrote almost twenty chapters and look at how many reviews, favorites and followers I got! I really can't thank you guys enough for making this story a really big success! If it weren't for any of you, then I wouldn't have gotten this far. There's also something that I need to tell you all, but I'm gonna wait until this one-shot is over if you don't mind. Let's get to reading this next one-shot, shall we?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Inside Out" nor any of the characters. They all belong to Disney and Pixar.**

Chapter 19

Movie Night

Sadness was sitting in the break room, drinking her glass of milk. Another day had just ended and once Riley fell asleep, Sadness went straight to the break room so she could relax and enjoy her break. She liked having her break because it was peaceful and she could think about all of the negative stuff that happened during Riley's day.

"I just love those days where I get to have my break." Sadness said to herself.

Suddenly, the door opened which revealed to be Anger as he walked into the break room and started to go through the drawers.

"Well, so much for having a peaceful break…" she sighed quietly.

"What was that?" a familiar grouchy voice said.

Sadness gasped as she looked up and saw Anger staring at her with a serious look on his face.

"Uh, um, nothing." the blue Emotion stammered nervously, as she quickly stood up. "I'm so sorry, Anger. I, I didn't mean to say something like that."

Anger took a deep breath and said gruffly, "It's alright. Just keep it in your head next time because I'm about to go on my break too."

Sadness wasn't offended, but she asked curiously, "What are you going to do on your break?"

"Eh, I'm just gonna watch a movie, Sadness." replied Anger, as he walked back to the drawers.

"Is it the funny movie where the dog dies?" she asked a little eagerly.

The brick gave her a what-do-you-think look.

"That's what I figured." she said in disappointment. "Can I watch the movie with you?"

"No!" he snapped and gently pushed the teardrop out of the room.

Sadness sighed to herself as the door shut behind her. This was her worst break ever. Or so she thought it was. After a moment, the door creaked open.

"Alright, fine, you can watch the movie with me." said Anger reluctantly. "But do not expect me to start doing it with you a lot more."

"Thanks, I guess." responded Sadness solemnly.

She reentered the break room and opened the cabinet while Anger went back into the drawers to look for a movie for them to watch. Sadness took out some microwavable popcorn, places it in the microwave and set the timer for three minutes.

"Aha! Here it is!" the brick declared triumphantly, as he finally pulled out his favorite action/adventure movie.

When the popcorn started to pop, Sadness took out a large bowl from the cabinet and waited until it stopped popping. Just as the microwave went off, she carefully took the hot, steaming popcorn out and opened it with a fork until the steam went away. Once the popcorn cooled down, she carefully poured every last bit of popcorn into the bowl and threw away the empty bag.

"Come on, Sadness! What the heck are ya waiting _for?!_ " he called impatiently. "The movie's about to start!"

"I'm coming, Anger!" she called back.

Sadness brought the bowl of popcorn over and placed it down next to Anger. Then she refilled her empty glass with milk and sat down next to him just as the movie started to play.

"Would you like some milk too?" the teardrop asked kindly.

"No thanks, I think I'll be fine." Anger grumbled, as he kept his eyes glued to the TV.

Sadness ate a small handful of popcorn as she watched the movie. Normally she'd watch movies with tragic endings or movies that would make her cry tears of joy in the end, but she has never watched an action/adventure movie with Anger before.

"This is my kind of movie." said Anger satisfied, as he ate a handful of popcorn while grinning.

"I'm guessing that you're into watching action and adventure movies." the blue Emotion said. "I rarely get to watch any of my own movies, but when I do Dream Duty, it doesn't count."

"I feel the same way too, kid. Sometimes I get annoyed with having to do Dream Duty because they're always playing the same dreams over and over again as if they haven't come up with anything creative." said Anger, still looking at the TV.

He gave out a low growl which made Sadness sigh quietly. Dream Duty was a chore for one of the Emotions to do after Riley fell asleep, but if they were watching one of their own movies in the break room, then they could watch whatever they want instead of one of Riley's reruns. All of a sudden, Sadness shrieked and covered her face.

"Oh, for the love of Pete!" the brick shouted in annoyance. "What's the matter?!"

"That scene with the shouting and gun firing is scaring me!" she whimpered, still covering her face.

"Just cover your eyes then!" he replied, looking all agitated. "You nearly blew my eardrums out."

"Sorry about that, Anger." mumbled Sadness quietly, but fearfully.

Anger grabbed some pieces of popcorn and munched onto it while Sadness kept her face covered. She felt like she wanted to cling onto him, but if she did that, then he'd explode and yell at her not to do that, so she just stayed where she was for about six minutes. When the fighting stopped, Anger gently patted her shoulder.

"Uh, there, there. Scary part's over, kiddo." he said calmly.

The blue Emotion uncovered her face as she let out a sigh of relief and took a sip of her milk.

"Anger, can I ask you something?" asked Sadness, as she put her drink down.

"Make it quick because I'm trying to watch my movie." said Anger gruffly.

She took a deep breath and asked, "Do you always come in here to watch your favorite movie?"

"I'm gonna be very honest with you, kid." Anger explained, as he looked at her. "Every Wednesday night if I don't have Dream Duty, I like to come into the break room and watch one of my favorite action and adventure movies so I can forget about listening to that beanpole's annoying scream all day."

"Even if you're in a bad mood?"

The brick nodded as he ate another handful of popcorn and continued to watch the movie along with Sadness doing the same thing. When the fighting scenes started up again, Anger shouted at the protagonist to win while Sadness ate the popcorn and drank her milk. However, she was scared and tried to keep her body still, but it was shaking. She didn't want to hurt Anger's feelings by running out of the room and saying that she was afraid, so she kept it quiet for a while and shared the popcorn with him.

"Uh, Sadness, are you feeling okay?" Anger asked with concern, as he noticed the look on her face a few minutes later.

The teardrop jumped up a little and stammered, "Oh, uh, yeah, I-I'm fine, Anger, really."

"It doesn't look like you're fine to me." said Anger seriously, as he shook his head. "I just saw you shaking before."

"You did? Sorry about that." she said, while telling a little white lie. "I was probably cold."

She drank her milk as Anger waited for her to finish her drink. When her glass was empty, she placed it down on the floor and looked at him face to face.

"Were you shaking because you got scared at the fighting scenes?" he asked.

Sadness took a slow, deep breath and confessed solemnly, "Alright, you got me, Anger. I _did_ get scared at those fighting scenes and sometimes I feel like that it's real and I hate seeing a lot of actors getting hurt. Please don't get mad at me."

Sadness was expecting Anger to kick her out like he almost did before, but he didn't. Instead, he held her hand and placed his other hand on the side of her cheek.

"Why would I be mad at you, kiddo? All of this fighting stuff is just make believe and I know that everyone is okay once they finish filming the scenes." Anger reassured her calmly. "I know that it's a little scary, but it's gonna be okay and I'll be right there to protect you if you're ever scared. You can still cover your eyes too."

A little smile appeared on her face and she said, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, kiddo." said Anger, as he ruffled around with her blue hair.

Soon, the bowl of popcorn was empty and the two Emotions were enjoying the movie. Even if Anger liked the fighting scenes, he'd let Sadness cling onto him until it stopped. During the near end of the movie, Anger felt tears in his eyes and started to cry softly which the blue Emotion noticed.

"Anger, are you crying?" she asked sympathetically.

"No, I'm just sweating through my eyes." answered Anger tearfully.

"Here, have a handkerchief." she said, as she went into her pocket and took out a handkerchief.

"Thanks." Anger sniffled, as he took the handkerchief from her before wiping his tears away and blowing his nose at the same time. "You know, sometimes one of these movies makes me cry, but I hide it from everyone else."

"Yeah, it's sad." Sadness said in agreement.

Sadness couldn't help but capture a few tears of her own too. She looked at the TV and tried not to cry in front of him, but the salty tears streamed down her chubby cheeks. She gave out a quick sob as more tears ran down her face when she felt a stubby arm wrap around her body which belonged to Anger.

"It's okay, it's only a movie, kid." said Anger soothingly.

He took her into his arms and Sadness wiped her tears away as they watched the last part of the film.

"I'm so sorry, Anger." the blue Emotion apologized, once she stopped crying. "I didn't mean to break down like that in front of you."

"You don't have to apologize, kiddo." Anger replied sweetly, as he rubbed her back. "It's what makes a movie successful and there has to be some sad moments, am I right?"

"I guess you're right." she answered sadly.

Once the credits started to roll on the screen, Sadness picked up the empty bowl along with the glass and placed them in the sink. Then she sat right back down with the brick and there was something that had to tell him and it was important.

"You know, uh, since we watched that movie together…" Sadness started to say. "I feel like that I wanna do this with you more often."

Anger knew what she was saying and suggested, "So, how does Movie Night Wednesday sound?"

"Sure, just as long as I don't have Dream Duty on that day." the teardrop answered. "Can I pick out the movie next time?"

Anger smiled and nodded at her response as he ejected the DVD and placed it back into the case before turning the TV off. Suddenly, he was pulled into a soft hug by Sadness and allowed her to hug him.

"Thank you for letting me watch the movie with you." she replied politely.

"Yeah, you're welcome." he said happily.

Suddenly, Anger cupped the teardrop's face and started to kiss her on the lips. She was surprised at first, but then she kissed him back as their faces began to blush. He gently picked her up and carried her into her bedroom while kissing her softly. When they got there, the brick placed Sadness down on her bed.

"I love you, kid." whispered Anger, as he broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Anger." Sadness whispered back. "Can you please tuck me in?"

"Of course I will." said Anger, smiling, as he put the blanket over her body and then pecked her on the lips.

"Thank you, Anger." she giggled. "Good night."

"Good night and I'll see you in the morning." Anger chuckled, before he left her bedroom and then closed the door.

Sadness gently touched her lips and then she fell fast asleep for the night.

A/N: And there you guys have it! For all of you TearBrick shippers that wanted to see a one-shot about Anger and Sadness watching a movie, then there you go! That's what you get and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Now there is something that I wanted to tell you guys and I've been keeping this in for a while now. I'm thinking about ending the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs" story. Why, you ask? Well, it's because that I've got other stories that I want to work on such as the upcoming "Simpsons" collaboration and I still like "Inside Out", but I feel like the fandom needs a lot more stories like all other fandoms do. Just so you know, the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. I'm sorry if I upset you all and I made a lot of new friends over these past years and it's also because I need to catch up with my school work. Don't worry, I'll still be on FanFiction and I will never, _**EVER**_ abandon you guys. I hope you all understand this after with what I said before and now that we're done with this chapter, please do review, follow and favorite this chapter!

THANK YOU & Happy Easter, everybody! I'll see you all in the final chapter!


	20. The Last Goodbye

A/N: Well, this is it, everybody. This is the last and final chapter of the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs". I'd really like to thank all of you guys for making this TearBrick story a humongous success and I never thought I'd get there this far, but because of you, you've inspired me to continue working on this story and for trying to make TearBrick a popular shipping like all of the others. I'll admit, I'm very sad to be ending this story, but on the bright side, I had a lot of fun writing it. So, I guess we should probably get onto the last chapter of the story and this one-shot is going to be tear-jerking, but there will be a happy ending in the end, so I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do. Again, thank you so, so much! I feel like I'm gonna cry! (Well, in a good way.)

 **Disclaimer: All of the "Inside Out" characters, along with my O.T.P. belong to Disney and Pixar.**

Chapter 20

The Last Goodbye

It was Riley's last day on Earth and she was only ninety one years at that time. She was an old woman and she knew that it was coming and she knew she was dying. All of the people that she knew, her parents, Jordan and her best friend, Meg from Minnesota were gone. Riley's children had grandkids and then great grandchildren of their own and they always spent a lot of time together as a family. Riley stared at the ceiling at her nursing home, thinking about her favorite memories from Minnesota to San Francisco.

Inside Headquarters, the Emotions were very sad not because Riley was dying of old age; their job was coming to an end.

"This is _so_ unfair!" roared Anger, as he stamped his foot with his head erupting into flames. "Why do we have to die now?! Can't it just wait until we're at least a hundred years old?!"

"I wish we could, but we're dying." said Sadness sadly, as she approached over to him. "I wonder what it's like after you die?"

"I don't know, Sadness." he growled angrily, but quietly. "I just don't know."

Anger wasn't really sad, he was just upset about Riley dying. His flames all of a sudden died down and he had a guilty look on his face. He turned around and saw the tears forming in Sadness' eyes.

"Aw, don't cry, kid. Listen, I'm upset that this is happening too." he said sympathetically. "After all, we did have a good life together as a team, am I right?"

The teardrop didn't answer and began to cry. Anger knew that he wasn't like Joy, he was Anger. But seeing her like this only made him feel worse, and he'd never thought he'd do this, but he wrapped his stubby arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Shh, just let it all out, kiddo." the brick said soothingly. "I'm right here."

"I really don't wanna go, Anger." sobbed Sadness. "If I do, I'll never see you and the others again!"

What the two Emotions didn't notice was that Joy, Fear and Disgust were watching the whole scene from behind and were both trying to hold back their tears. Anger slowly cupped Sadness' chubby face and wiped her tears away even though he wasn't a comforting person. However, this was the perfect time to do that and he didn't feel like getting mad.

"I, I just wanted to get a chance to say that I love you." she sniffled, as she stopped crying.

"You what?!" Anger exclaimed, as his eyes widened in shock.

"I said I just wanted to…"

Suddenly, the blue Emotion was interrupted by Anger pulling her close to him and then kissing her on the lips. She immediately kissed Anger back because his lips were very soft and warm. They kissed for a little bit until she stopped it.

"I'm gonna miss you, Anger." Sadness replied solemnly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, kiddo." sighed Anger sadly, as he looked down. "I'm sorry for rejecting you and not allowing you to use the console when we first started working together. Whatever I did was wrong, I take all of that back."

Sadness formed a little smile on her face as she patted him on the shoulder and said, "That's alright, all is forgiven."

The brick smiled as he ruffled around with her hair which made her feel a tiny bit better. There were lots of times when he felt like punching himself in the face after he regretted those mistakes he made, but Sadness was always there to make him feel better again. Sadness never forgot the time when she got along with her coworkers after she found her true purpose.

"You know what you'll always be?" he asked, smiling.

"What?" said Sadness in confusion.

"My sweet, little kitten in my heart forever and ever." Anger said lovingly, as he gently held her hand.

"Oh, Anger!" she sniffled, as tears of joy filled her eyes and hugged him tightly again.

Anger smiled as he hugged her back and started rubbing her back at the same time.

"Well, guys, we had a lot of great memories together and an incredible life." announced Joy happily.

"We sure did, but now our time has come to an end." Fear said, as he nodded in agreement. "I wonder what Heaven will be like when we get there?"

"There better not be any broccoli in Heaven." Disgust said, as if she looked like she was about to gag.

When the brick was done hugging Sadness, they walked over to the Emotions and he was the first one to speak with Joy.

"I'll never forget those times where we played some hockey together and try to kick the other team's butt." Anger responded, a bit depressed. "I'll especially never forget when I made Riley fight for her dessert when she was little, defended all of her friends from being bullied and when we studied hard for those stupid tests at school."

"Yeah, those were the good old days." Joy said, as she formed a sad smile on her face. "Remember when our kids used to drive us crazy?"

"Oh, don't even think about that, Joy!" he snarled.

"It's sad that they're all grown up now and we never got a chance to say our last goodbyes to them." the blue Emotion said sadly.

"Don't you worry, Sadness. I made sure we got a chance to before our time was up. We were a great family and maybe one day they'll reunite with us." replied Joy hopefully, before she turned to the brick. "It's been a pleasure working with you, Anger. Put it there."

Before Anger could even shake her hand, the star yanked it away from him.

"Ha! Too slow!" she laughed.

"Not funny, Joy!" he shouted madly. "Not funny!"

Anger stomped over to Fear who about to say something, but wasn't able to as he punched him in the stomach.

"Ow! Seriously, Anger?" groaned Fear painfully, as he clutched onto his stomach.

"Sorry, but it just had to be done, beanpole." Anger muttered in annoyance, as he turned to Disgust. "Until we meet again, Disgust."

"I'll be waiting for you, blocky." said Disgust, as she reluctantly shook his hand.

Anger growled quietly as he turned to Sadness and put his arm around her. Then, he planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Um, thanks, Anger." she replied softly, while touching her lips.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, but he wiped it away with his red, stubby thumb.

"I know you'll miss me, kiddo." he said in a soft, calm tone of voice. "But everything is gonna be fine and I have a feeling we're gonna meet again soon."

All of a sudden, the brick became transparent and he knew what was about to happen to him.

"Anger?" the teardrop asked, as she blinked back the tears.

"Well, Anger, I guess this is goodbye." Joy said with a sad smile on her face. "Thanks for the memories and for making sure that things were fair enough for Riley."

"Of course, Joy." he said hopefully, as he turned back to Sadness. "And Sadness?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't _ever_ forget about me, okay, kid?" Anger said, with an understanding smile on his face. "I love you."

At the moment when Anger waved goodbye and disappeared, fresh tears ran down Sadness' face. Her one and only fiery brick headed love interest was gone.

"I won't, Anger. I promise." responded Sadness in sorrow. "I love you too."

"Wow, that was really touching." mumbled Fear shakily.

"Um, guys?" Disgust called out, as she was starting to become transparent too.

Joy, Sadness and Fear noticed Disgust and they knew what this meant. First Anger, and now her.

"Oh-no, not you too, Disgust." the teardrop stated gloomily.

"Disgust, you're fading!" cried Fear.

"I know. I guess that means my time is up." said Disgust, as she formed a sad smile on her face. "It's been nice knowing you, guys."

"It was always nice knowing you too, Disgust." said Joy, while half-smiling. "Thanks for preventing Riley from broccoli and making sure that she stays away from something gross, like boogers."

Disgust glared at Joy for a second until she gave herself a salute and said, "Farewell, guys."

"Bye, Disgust." the three Emotions said in unison, as they saluted her back.

Then she faded away and it was only Fear, Joy and Sadness remaining.

"Two down, three to go and I already miss Anger." Sadness murmured sadly. "I wonder who's going next?"

"Guys, look." the star said seriously, as she looked at the screen.

They saw that Riley's breathing was starting to slow down and grow quieter. Soon, she would enter into eternal rest. Fear looked at his hand which was gone and saw that he was starting to fade away too. Joy and Sadness noticed this and placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Am I really gonna get to see you again in Heaven?" the raw nerve said worriedly. "I mean, what if we get separated?"

"Don't worry, Fear. We'll always be together no matter what." replied Joy, as she tried to stay optimistic.

"I'm gonna miss you keeping Riley and our family safe and the way you used to faint after you got so scared." said Sadness, as she half-smiled.

Fear chuckled at that comment, remembering those times where he got scared at watching "The Shoes of Doom", when Riley got hurt, getting sick, the stairs to the basement, grandma's vacuum cleaner and most of all, Jangles the clown.

"I'll miss you too, Sadness." he replied softly, before he turned to Joy. "I think I'll miss you the most, Joy."

Joy smiled and said, "I'll miss you too, Fear. See you on the other side."

Fear nodded at them with a smile and then called out before he faded away, "Hey, guys! Wait for me!"

Now it was just the star and the teardrop left. It was exactly like the day when Riley was born. They stared at each other while fighting back tears.

"Joy, I'd like to thank you for everything." she said quietly, but happily. "If it wasn't for you helping me find my true purpose, then I would've been sitting in my Circle of Sadness for the rest of my life."

Joy knelt down to the blue Emotion's level and she had a watery smile on her face.

"Sadness, ever since the beginning, I knew this whole time _you_ had a purpose, but you just had to find it on your own." the star explained, as she tried not to cry. "Because of you, you were able to express Riley her feelings and always be there for her when she's upset. Sadness, do you know how proud I am of you?"

"Oh, Joy! You know, you're always there to cheer me up when things go wrong and I never thought that our relationship would grow closer than ever." Sadness sniffled, as she started to get teary-eyed.

The two Emotions hugged each other tightly, refusing to let go. They were opposites, but they always shared happy and sad memories, understood how they felt and worked as a team. They weren't crying tears of _sadness,_ they were crying tears of _joy._

"I'll never forget the day when we made our first core memory together and when I made my own core memory." said Sadness, smiling.

Joy smiled as she wiped her own tears away, walked over to the shelf that held Sadness' core memory and then gave it to her. Sadness hugged it tightly as she remembered when Riley cried on her first day of school. All of a sudden, she started to fade away along with her blue core memory.

"Well, Joy, I guess this is it." said Sadness in between sobs.

"Yep, the time has come, Sadness." Joy replied, as she nodded with another sad smile on her face. "At least we made a lot of memories to cherish throughout the years whether it was sad, angry, grossed out or even scared."

"We sure did." the teardrop sniffled, as she weakly smiled. "I'll miss you a lot, Joy."

"I'll miss you too, Sadness." she said, almost cheerfully. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything for my best friend."

The star took a deep breath and reassured, "When you get to Heaven, I want you to find the fun even if you're too sad to do it."

"I will, Joy. I promise." Sadness answered, as she nodded before waving goodbye and disappearing forever.

Joy looked all around Headquarters as the lights were slowly dimming and all of the Islands of Personality were shutting down. She thought on back when Riley shared her first kiss with Jordan on their first date, her graduation ceremony, her winning the hockey championships, Riley and Jordan's wedding, their first honeymoon, when they had kids and started a family of their own, when she became a grandmother and then a great grandmother. But now her time was coming to an end. Riley wasn't even sad, angry, disgusted or scared about dying, she was happy.

"Good night, Riley, and thank you for always being our happy girl." Joy whispered happily. "We love you very much."

"I had a pretty great life." whispered Riley happily, as she slowly started to close her eyes.

At that very moment when Headquarters became completely dark, Joy faded away into oblivion with a genuine smile of her face and Riley breathed her last breath as her eyes closed for the last time. She was finally at peace.

Sadness opened her eyes and looked all around a huge, but beautiful meadow. It was heavenly with no tears, suffering and sickness. It was a very happy place to be at. She thought she saw a short, red Emotion with fire exploding from the top of his head until she heard her nickname, 'kid'.

"Anger?" Sadness asked, looking all surprised.

"Sadness?" the gruff voice called.

The blue Emotion then saw Anger running up to her and she beamed when he got closer to her. She immediately ran straight to him and jumped into his arms.

"Oh, yeah! It's me, kiddo!" Anger laughed, as she spun her around before kissing her passionately on the lips.

Sadness kissed him back while embracing each other happily. The brick and teardrop were finally reunited.

"I've been waiting for you, kid." said Anger, smiling, as he stopped the kiss.

"Oh, Anger, I'm so happy to see you again." replied Sadness happily. "Now you and I will never be apart."

"That's right and I'll always be by your side no matter what." he said happily, as he ruffled around with Sadness' hair, making her giggle.

"Thanks, but since it's only the two of us, then where are the others?" she asked with concern.

Anger knew who she was mentioning and stroked her hair as he answered soothingly, "You don't have to worry about that. They're already waiting for us."

"Let's go meet up with them." said Sadness, smiling, as she cupped his face. "I have three words for you: I love you."

"I love you too, kid." responded Anger sweetly.

They kissed once again on the lips while holding their hands and when they finished, Sadness and Anger stared at each other lovingly before jumping onto the clouds to meet up with Disgust, Fear and Joy. They would never be separated from each other ever again and they would always be a family forever and ever.

The end

A/N: Well, that's it, everybody! That concludes the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs" story! See, I told you this would have a tears of joy ending and I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and the whole story, so please do review, follow and favorite it! I'd really, really like to thank you all for giving me lots and lots of inspiration for me to continue this story and I think this story might end up on TV Tropes! (I hope.) Before I go, I'd like to thank everyone who left reviews on the "Sadness and Anger Fluffs" since the beginning to the end.

HollyAnne1084

StarNerve

Justin Bonesteel

ErinMilne

SummerKitty04 aka Catty

Tripledent

XxMoonlight AuraXX (formally known as Insider Sim)

Shakespeare-The-Imposter

KoldPredator88

Cookie

jenna

Fear 552 which is now known as ThatShinigamiLady

Dancingwiththesocks

WriterofBliss

sadness

Bugslight2

FennecFoxDragon

CNBW

And all of the guests who reviewed it

I really hope you all enjoyed this story and I actually had a lot of fun writing it. Look at how far I've become and it turned out to be a big success! Thank you guys so much once again! I don't know what I'd even do without you guys! I really don't! So, while I'm gonna be working on that upcoming "Simpsons" collaboration, I'm gonna catch up with my school work. I'll still be around, but remember, this is NOT goodbye. It's see you next time. No rude, mean or offensive reviews are allowed, though. I actually feel proud of myself for completing my fifth story and I'm always happy with how this story turned out to be. Thanks for always being there for me and hopefully I will get to see you again on the collaboration! Once again, please do review, follow and favorite this final chapter, but keep those complaints of yours inside your head!

THANK YOU & Orangebird124 is out of here!


End file.
